Guilty
by Deh Cullen
Summary: Perdendo tudo de uma noite para a outra, Isabella Swan deixa de acreditar em seus sonhos. Agora sua vida gira em torno de pessoas que deverão julgá-la como inocente... ou culpada.
1. Prólogo

Os olhos, por mais cansados que estivessem se mantinham abertos, aflitos. As lágrimas que outrora vinham com força, haviam secado. Chorar, infelizmente, não resolveria seus problemas.

Ela não sabia que horas eram e aquele era o propósito daquele local tão desconfortável. Aquilo sempre a tinha incomodado, mas daquela vez, tudo o que ela queria era que o tempo parasse.

A dor em seu peito se tornava mais forte a cada segundo; era inevitável conter isso.

O inesperado sempre havia assustado Isabella, desde bem pequena. Ela sempre planejara sua vida muito bem. Só que naquele momento, o que estava realmente a assustando, era o fato de que aquilo fora planejado – e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Rosalie ainda tinha esperanças, assim como toda a família Cullen. Mas Isabella já a tinha perdido. O que eles podiam fazer? O que Edward podia fazer?

Edward... Bella sabia que ele estava sofrendo, que aquilo estava sendo doloroso para ele. Ela queria que ele tivesse como escapar disso. E por mais que doesse nela, queria que ele nunca tivesse se envolvido tanto com ela.

- Eu sinto tanto, Edward... – murmurou. – Sinto mais do que um dia você possa imaginar.

Conforme as horas passavam, ela se tornava mais inquieta e com mais medo.

E algum tempo depois, quando as batidas na grade tiraram-na de seus devaneios, ela pensou que fosse ter um ataque ali mesmo.

O caminho foi silencioso e mais rápido do que ela gostaria. Ela teve direito ao seu banho e aproveitou enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo, deixando, mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

Depois de devidamente vestida e alimentada, seguiu até a sala de visitas.

E ela prometeu se manter forte quando entrou lá.

- Bella... – Alice correu até ela e a abraçou o mais forte que pôde. – Ainda há esperanças, prometo isso para você.

- Não se preocupe, Alice – sorriu, sentindo-se a cada minuto morrer ainda mais por dentro. – Eu estou bem.

- Eu sei que prometemos não vir – murmurou –, mas eu não consegui.

- Tudo bem, eu não estou brava com você. – Seus olhos percorreram a sala, só para confirmar o que ela já sabia: Edward não estava ali. – Ele não vem mesmo...

- Bella...

- Acho melhor você ir, Allie – sorriu novamente. – Obrigada por tudo. De verdade.

- Bella...

- Por favor, Alice – suspirou, interrompendo-a. – Não torne isso mais difícil do que é.

Ela observou a amiga se afastar e sorriu novamente.

Edward não tinha ido vê-la...

- Isabella? Está na hora.

O momento que ela mais temia estava acontecendo. Não havia como adiar, nem o que fazer. Chegara.

Sem poder evitar aquilo, ela seguiu seu caminho, ciente de que ainda veria Edward pela última vez.

* * *

N/A: Hmmm... Hi, hi.

Primeira fic minha aqui. Espero que gostem :3

Que tal um review pra animar?

Besos ;*


	2. Capítulo Um

**Bella POV.**

Eu estava exausta – muito. Sabia que precisava dormir, descansar um pouco, mas eu já estava quase terminando. Mais um pouco e logo eu poderia ir para casa e ter minhas merecidas férias.

Nem conseguia acreditar que depois daquela noite, eu só voltaria para o serviço dentro de um mês. Eu gostava de trabalhar, quase nunca tirava férias, mas meu chefe, dessa vez, havia praticamente me obrigado a entrar.

- Srta. Swan? – O Sr. Biers, dono da empresa, surgiu na porta, batendo delicadamente antes de entrar. – Já passou do seu horário de serviço, o que está fazendo aqui ainda?

- Só terminando isso aqui, senhor – sorri um pouco. – Mais um parágrafo, o último, e eu vou para casa.

- Certo – assentiu. – Nada mais do que isso, por favor.

- Como o senhor quiser.

Cinco minutos depois, eu desligava o computador e começava a preparar para ir embora, para minhas tão merecidas férias. Deixei tudo na sala organizado e me guiei até a saída, me certificando de deixar tudo trancado. Àquela hora da noite quase ninguém estava na empresa mais, por isso o elevador não demorou a chegar e logo eu estava no meu carro.

A noite estava bem tranqüila e eu sorri ao pensar que não tinha pressa para chegar em casa, porque no outro dia não havia necessidade alguma de eu acordar cedo. Dirigi calmamente, cantarolando uma música qualquer que tocava no rádio.

Ao chegar em casa, tomei um banho longo e quente. E enquanto lavava meu cabelo, tive uma ideia.

Talvez não fosse uma ideia viajar amanhã cedo para visitar meus pais, eu tinha a certeza absoluta que Charlie e Renée iriam adorar isso.

Só não imaginava o quão enganada eu estava.

**Edward POV.**

Desde que eu me entendia por gente, queria ser psicólogo. Não havia, para mim, nada mais gratificante do que ajudar uma pessoa. E eu me sentia muito bem quando via que um paciente meu estava progredindo. Quando eu via que eles estavam curados.

E parte do meu trabalho era ajudar aqueles que mais necessitavam: os presidiários.

Não concordava muitas vezes com os castigos aplicados pelos guardas, mas entendia que se eles não fizessem isso, a prisão virava uma bagunça.

E era para lá que eu sempre quando tinha horário livre no consultório.

Havia tantos presidiários rebeldes no começo, mas com um pouco de conversa e com o tempo, a mudança – mesmo que fosse mínima – que meia hora provocava neles era algo que me deixava completamente alegre.

E por ser uma prisão mista, eu sempre me dividia, para conseguir atender tanto a homens quanto mulheres. Lidar com os homens, na maioria das vezes, era bem mais difícil, porque eles eram mais agressivos, se escondiam mais atrás de seus problemas. As mulheres, ainda que algumas fossem mais difíceis do que as outras, costumavam confiar mais em mim como profissional.

Não era nenhum conto de fadas trabalhar em uma prisão, mas a pequena sala que eu tinha lá, aos poucos, ia se tornando o refúgio de grande parte dos presos.

- Já está indo, Edward? – Minha mãe apareceu na cozinha, com seu roupão, bocejando. – Ainda está cedo, querido.

- Eu sei, mãe – sorri. – Bom dia. Mas eu já vou indo, porque tenho consultas no meu consultório agora e a tarde eu vou para prisão.

- Entendi – sorriu. Levantei-me e dei um beijo na sua testa. – Até mais, querido.

- Até, mãe.

Como eu tinha um dia bastante agitado, eu às vezes demorava um pouco para ir visitar meus pais. Por isso que dormia lá de vez em quando, mesmo tendo meu próprio apartamento.

A parte da manhã foi bem tranqüila no meu consultório e logo eu estava almoçando. Quando acabei, caminhei até meu carro.

Eu dirigi calmamente pelas ruas de Texas e não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à prisão. Estacionei o carro no lugar de sempre e fui cumprimentando as pessoas, conforme eu adentrava o local.

Hoje era dia de eu ficar na pequena sala que eu tinha no lado feminino. Geralmente não eram muitos os homens que queriam e precisavam falar comigo, então eu ia para lá apenas duas vezes por semana.

- Bom dia, Carl – cumprimentei o guarda. – Como está o dia hoje?

- Como sempre – deu de ombros, abrindo a porta para mim. – Parece que o senhor vai ter uma nova paciente hoje, doutor.

- Sério? – Fazia algum tempo que eu não tinha um paciente novo.

- Ela não está muito a vontade para falar com ninguém daqui, então achamos melhor levá-la até o senhor.

- Certo.

A primeira paciente não era a nova. Achei melhor deixá-la por último, caso necessitasse de ficar algum tempo a mais conversando.

E quando o momento chegou, eu apenas permaneci sentado na minha mesa, esperando que a guarda a trouxesse, como sempre.

Ela entrou algemada, como todas as outras. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, seu cabelo servindo de cortina, então eu não podia enxergar seu rosto.

A guarda a colocou sentada na cadeira de frente para minha mesa e a algemou ali – para a minha segurança, eu sabia. Depois, antes de sair, me entregou sua ficha.

- Então... – Abri a pasta. – Isabella Swan.

Eu olhei para cima, apenas para vê-la me encarando. Seu rosto era de um tom pálido e agora que não estavam tampando seu rosto mais, eu podia ver como seus cabelos castanhos emolduravam seu rosto com perfeição. Seus lábios possuíam um tom rosa, natural.

Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foram os seus olhos; vazios.

Os olhos castanhos mais belos e sem vida que eu havia visto.

**Bella POV.**

Eu não sabia definir o que vinha sentindo desde que minha vida desmoronara daquele jeito. Dentro daquele local sombrio e pequeno, sentada naquele colchão... Era muito para assimilar.

E agora, enquanto eu era praticamente arrastada, eu ainda não havia conseguido pronunciar uma palavra. Eu ouvia o que as pessoas diziam, entendia e assentia. Mas eu não tinha vontade de dizer nada, de sentir nada, de fazer nada. Para mim, estar ali era como estar em qualquer lugar. Naquele momento, eu não estava ligando para nada.

Fui levada para uma sala, maior do que eu vivia agora. As algemas incomodavam, mas eu sabia que era algo com o qual deveria me acostumar agora. Permaneci calada, imóvel, então, enquanto me algemavam a cadeira.

Eu esperei que a guarda que tinha me trazido saísse, para que eu olhasse para cima. O cara que estava do outro lado da mesa era lindo, de tirar o fôlego, mas isso não fazia diferença para mim, então procurei não me apegar aos detalhes.

- Então... – Ele abriu o que julguei ser minha ficha. Imaginei o que ele pensaria ao ler tudo o que estava escrito ali. – Isabella Swan.

Ele olhou para mim e ficou parado durante alguns segundos. Eu não disse nada, eu mal pisquei.

- O que te traz aqui?

Eu permaneci calada, ainda o encarando.

- Não quer conversar comigo? – ele indagou, alguns minutos depois. Abaixei a cabeça, sem vontade nenhuma de conversar. – Tudo bem, vou permanecer aqui, sinta-se a vontade quando quiser conversar.

Mas o fato era que eu não queria, porque ninguém me entendia, ninguém acreditaria em mim. Então, para que falar?

Eu não sabia dizer quantas horas eram, nem quanto tempo havia passado. Parecia uma eternidade ter que ficar ali, calada. Embora não fosse muito diferente da solitária.

Eu sentia que ele estava olhando para mim, me avaliando, esperando pelo momento em que eu fosse abrir a boca e falar. Só que eu não faria isso, eu não confiava nele. Na verdade, confiança era algo que não existia para mim mais; eu não confiava em ninguém.

- Acho que o nosso tempo acabou... – Olhei para cima e ele sorria um pouco, talvez me convidando para fazer o mesmo. Não fiz, apenas encarei-o, enquanto ouvia a porta sendo aberta e a guarda tirava uma das algemas, me puxando para cima.

- Nos vemos na próxima sessão – ele disse. – Até, Srta. Swan.

Não olhei para trás em nenhum momento enquanto caminhava para fora da sala, sendo praticamente arrastada, mais uma vez.

Não prestei atenção no caminho, não me interessava saber. Apenas suspirei quando me vi trancada mais uma vez, apenas diante de um colchão.

E eu sabia que seria minha vida daqui para frente – não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

**Edward POV.**

- O que te traz aqui? – indaguei-a, saindo de meus devaneios.

Ela ficou calada, mal piscando, enquanto me encarava.

- Não quer conversar comigo? – Não havia surpresa na minha voz. Geralmente, na primeira sessão, ninguém geralmente era de conversar muito. Mas ficar completamente calado... – Tudo bem, vou permanecer aqui, sinta-se a vontade quando quiser conversar.

Eu pensei que após alguns minutos ela fosse falar algo, qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse para me xingar. Mas não.

Cinco minutos, dez, quinze... E nada dela falar.

E durante toda a sessão eu observava seus olhos – e eles continuavam vazios, frios.

Eu sabia que podia abrir a ficha da garota e descobrir o que havia acontecido com ela, porque ela estava ali, mas geralmente eu gostava de saber pelos próprios presidiários.

Então permaneci olhando para ela, pronto para ouvir caso ela quisesse falar.

Mas ela não falou.

- Acho que o nosso tempo acabou... – murmurei quando ouvi as chaves da guarda. Sorri um pouco quando ela olhou para cima, esperando que sorrisse de volta, fizesse qualquer coisa.

Mas, mais uma vez, ela não fez.

Assisti a guarda entrando, me cumprimentando com um aceno de cabeça. Acenei de volta, voltando meus olhos para Isabella. Ela permaneceu calada enquanto tiravam a algema e a puxavam para cima.

E eu me dei conta de que ela tinha perdido a vontade de tudo – inclusive de viver.

- Nos vemos na próxima sessão – disse. – Até, Srta. Swan.

Eu a observei se afastar, sem olhar para trás nenhuma vez.

Mas mesmo depois de ir embora, mesmo depois de a porta ser fechada e eu estar livre para partir, permaneci ali, parado. Talvez eu esperasse, no fundo, que ela fosse voltar e me dizer o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia – que isso era impossível.

Me dando conta de que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer ali, naquele momento. Peguei minhas coisas e rumei para fora da sala, como todos os dias.

- Até a próxima, doutor Cullen. – Carl disse, sorrindo um pouco. – Na próxima vai ser na masculina ou feminina?

- Amanhã vou ficar do outro lado – ri um pouco. – Estarei de volta aqui na quarta, como sempre.

- Certo, eu sempre me esqueço disso. Até quarta, então.

- Até, Carl.

- Ah, doutor Cullen – chamou-me, quando eu estava quase saindo. – Como foi com a novata?

- Ela não falou nada – suspirei. – Vamos ver como ela se sai na próxima sessão.

- Entendi – deu de ombros. – Ela está aqui há quase uma semana e até agora, nada falou.

- Com o tempo, se ela se abrir, poderei ajudá-la.

- Tenho certeza que sim – sorriu.

Eu coloquei uma música qualquer para tocar na volta para casa, apenas para tentar me distrair. Mas eu não conseguia. Eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo com aquela garota.

Dois dias... Dois dias até que eu pudesse me sentar diante dela. E se ela ficasse calada?

Estacionei em casa não muito depois, desligando a música e saindo do carro. Conferi se a garagem estava fechada, ativei o alarme e me dirigi até o meu quarto.

O banho que eu tomei foi longo e relaxante. O sono me atingiu, assim como a fome, então antes que eu me jogasse na cama e só acordasse amanhã, comi alguma coisa, voltando para o quarto logo em seguida.

E assim que fechei meus olhos, eu estava dormindo. Sem sonhos, sem problemas.

Levantei-me cedo naquele dia. Dessa vez eu iria para a prisão na parte da manhã e ficaria o resto do dia no consultório.

Enquanto me arrumava, pensei em como Isabella estaria se saindo. Ela era nova ali e as mulheres costumavam ser um pouco duras.

Pelo resto da manhã, enquanto atendia na prisão, procurei me esquecer desse assunto. E como o último presidiário havia sido transferido para outra prisão e era cedo, aproveitei para ir almoçar com minha mãe.

- Bom dia – sorri, assim que adentrei a casa. Meu pai assistia TV, junto de Emmett.

- Olá, Edward – meu pai sorriu. – É um milagre te encontrar aqui a uma hora dessas.

- Resolvi vir almoçar com vocês – dei de ombros. – Onde está mamãe?

- Na cozinha com a Rose. – Emmett disse, dando de ombros.

Eu cumprimentei as duas na cozinha e voltei a me sentar na sala, com meu irmão e com meu pai. Fiquei conversando com eles até que minha mãe nos chamasse para almoçar.

Procurei me concentrar naquele momento, não querendo preocupar meus pais, nem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Isabella era minha paciente e eu tinha certeza de que com o tempo, ela ia se abrir.

Eu realmente torcia para que eu estivesse certo, pelo menos.

Despedi de meus pais logo em seguida, seguindo para o meu consultório. Fui cantarolando uma música qualquer.

Durante a tarde, concentrei-me novamente ali. Conselhos e horas de conversas depois, eu me dirigia para casa.

E não conseguia parar de pensar que amanhã veria Isabella.

Mesmo que isso parecesse doentio.

Comi alguma coisa e tomei banho, como sempre. Coloquei apenas minha cueca e me joguei na cama, rezando para que as horas passassem rápido.

E não demorou muito para que eu estivesse dormindo.

**Bella POV.**

Eu podia ouvir alguns guardas andando do lado de fora da sala, enquanto fitava o teto. Eu sabia que em algum momento eles iriam me transferir para uma cela, mas que eu ficaria sozinha também. Para mim, sinceramente, não fazia muita diferença.

E esse dia chegou, o dia seguinte àquela consulta.

- Swan – murmurou o guarda, logo após abrir a porta. – De pé.

Eu me levantei rapidamente e o segui pelos corredores. As celas começaram a aparecer, as mulheres diziam coisas horríveis, mas eu ignorei todas. Uma única cela pequena estava vazia, então concluí que seria ali que eu ficava.

Fiquei nela durante algumas horas, até que fosse chamada novamente. Agora eu não receberia mais comida como na solitária. Era hora de ir a um refeitório, onde milhares de mulheres estavam.

Não consegui comer. Além de não sentir fome, eu não me sentia a vontade com todos aqueles olhares em minha direção. Em algum momento uma mulher alta – e que parecia se achar a chefe dali – pegou minha comida para ela. Não liguei, não disse nada.

- E aí, não vai falar com ninguém não? – Uma mulher baixa e gordinha indagou-me, quando estávamos no pátio. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar na minha, na minha cela, sozinha.

Não a encarei, assim como não disse nada. Em algum momento ela iria cansar e iria me deixar sozinha.

- Estou falando com você, sua bosta! – Senti meu cabelo sendo puxado para trás e escondi um grito de dor. – Vai falar por bem ou por mal?

Continuei calada. E o que senti em seguida foi um chute no estômago e um soco no rosto.

Dentro de alguns minutos várias pessoas cercavam nós duas. Elas murmuravam algumas coisas, mas tudo o que eu queria era sumir, enquanto permanecia no chão. Cuspi um pouco de sangue e comecei a sentir meu olho direito latejando.

Por que tudo isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

Em algum momento fui arrastada novamente, ainda sentindo dor. Ao invés de ir para minha cela, fui levada novamente à solitária. Eles achavam que eu estava brigando. Não fazia diferença ficar lá ou aqui e aceitei calada. Eles iam achar que eu estava fingindo, como sempre.

Deitei-me no mesmo colchão, sentindo minha garganta apertar e uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

E pela primeira vez em dias, aceitei essa vontade. Deixei que as lágrimas escorressem silenciosas pelo meu rosto, implorando para que junto com elas levassem toda essa dor que eu sentia.

Só que, na verdade, as lágrimas estavam levando o que eu mais precisava: força.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, meninas.

Obrigada por todos os reviews e fico feliz que tenham gostado.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também.

Até o próximo.

Besos ;*


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Edward POV.**

Aquela quarta-feira poderia ter começado como qualquer outro dia, se não fosse o fato de que eu veria Isabella novamente e poderia tentar entendê-la, tentar fazê-la falar.

Arrumei-me rapidamente e segui até meu consultório, concentrando-me naquele momento aquele local.

- Eu só queria que minha mãe entendesse que eu cresci... – Amanda, a adolescente que eu atendia disse. – Eu não tenho seis anos mais.

- Discutir com sua mãe não é a solução, Amanda – disse. – Ela só tem medo de perder você, como aconteceu com seu pai e seu irmão.

- Eu sei que ela tem – suspirou. – Mas então, ela deveria procurar algum tipo de ajuda, porque ela não vai me perder.

Amanda era minha última paciente do dia, então assim que ela saiu da minha sala, fui almoçar. Quanto mais cedo eu chegasse à prisão, talvez eu tivesse mais tempo para decifrar Isabella.

Dirigi pelas ruas de Texas, mais uma vez em direção à prisão. Estacionei no mesmo local de sempre e encaminhei-me para a ala feminina.

- Boa tarde, Carl – cumprimentei-o, sorrindo.

- Boa tarde, doutor. – Ele abriu o portão para mim. – Como estão as coisas?

- Está tudo bem. E por aqui?

- As mesmas coisas – deu de ombros.

- Nós nos vemos quando eu estiver saindo. Até mais, Carl.

- Até, doutor Cullen.

Eu já havia pedido mil vezes para Carl me chamar de Edward, mas desisti depois de um tempo. Segui, então, para meu consultório – se é que eu podia chamar aquela sala de consultório –, pronto para mais um dia.

**Bella POV.**

Não soube dizer em que momento eles decidiram, mais uma vez, me tirarem da solitária e me levarem de volta para a cela. Não me chamaram para ir ao refeitório nem para o pátio e eu não questionei. Era melhor assim.

Meu olho doía e estava inchado, então eu tinha certeza de que estava roxo e horrível. Ninguém fez questão de falar nada, nem de oferecer um remédio. Eu não pedi também.

Quando eu havia ido tomar banho, descobri um hematoma na região do meu estômago. Doía quando eu encostava e só.

- Swan.

Eu olhei para cima, saindo de meus devaneios, apenas para descobrir que uma policial estava ali. Para onde me levariam dessa vez?

- Está na hora de sua sessão com o doutor Cullen – me informou, enquanto eu me levantava confusa.

Eu apenas assenti e deixei que ela me guiasse até seu consultório novamente. Eu não imaginava que fosse voltar para lá, principalmente depois de ficar calada.

Seria mais um dia para fazer isso.

**Edward POV.**

As horas passavam rápido quando eu estava trabalhando. E agora eu estava aqui, esperando que Isabella passasse por aquela porta, esperando que ela falasse comigo naquele dia.

Escutei o barulho de passos e a porta foi aberta. Fitei Isabella andando até a cadeira, acompanhada de uma guarda, como sempre. Assisti enquanto ela era algemada à cadeira e vi a guarda sair da sala.

- Boa noite, Isabella – murmurei. Esperei um tempo, mas nem a cabeça ela havia levantado, desde que adentrada a sala. – Não vai nem olhar para mim esta noite?

Lentamente ela levantou a cabeça, mostrando o hematoma que ela carregava no rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei suavemente, mesmo sabendo que eu não teria resposta.

Ela deu de ombros e suspirou. Cruzou os braços no peito e os apertou forte. Ela estava na defensiva.

- Olha, Isabella... – comecei. – Não estou aqui para te julgar nem nada. Estou aqui para que você possa desabafar, para que você possa se sentir melhor.

Esperei mais alguns segundos. Ela ainda não havia falado.

- Você pode confiar em mim – insisti. – Não vai sair daqui o que você falar. Fica somente entre nós dois.

Mas ela não falou. Apenas me fitou com aqueles olhos tristes...

E mais uma vez ela permaneceu calada durante toda a sessão.

Conforme os dias foram passando, eu não havia tido nenhum progresso com Isabella. Ela ainda permanecia calada. Eu falava algumas coisas às vezes, para incentivá-la a falar, nem que fosse um oi, mas não adiantava.

Só que na terceira semana que ela estava indo às sessões, algo mudou.

Eu mantinha um calendário em cima da minha mesa e naquele dia, em especial, ele estava meio virado, de modo que dava tanto para eu ver, quanto para o paciente ver.

Isabella chegou como sempre, a cabeça abaixada e mais uma vez foi algemada à cadeira. Ela suspirou, como sempre, e permaneceu ali, quieta.

- Olá, Isabella – disse, como sempre fazia. Mesmo nunca tendo recebido uma resposta.

Ela olhou em volta da minha sala. Para a estante com os poucos livros, o sofá que havia ali e para minha mesa.

E foi aí que ela mudou.

Suas mãos apertaram a cadeira com força, enquanto seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Isabella? – murmurei, tentando chamar sua atenção. – O que aconteceu?

Eu pensei que ela fosse me ignorar, como sempre, então me surpreendi quando, pela primeira vez, ela falou:

- Hoje minha mãe completaria 46 anos – sussurrou, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. – Era hoje...

Eu dei uma olhada no calendário. 2 de março.

- Quer me falar sobre isso? – indaguei, querendo me focar naquilo que ela havia dito. Talvez falar sobre a mãe a ajudasse a se abrir comigo sobre outras coisas mais tarde.

- Ela não gostava de fazer aniversários. – Ela forçou um sorriso. – Dizia que a fazia se sentir mais velha... Ela me teve muito cedo, tinha apenas 18 anos...

- Como ela era? – Eu estava impressionado pelo fato de ela estar conversando comigo. Ela tinha uma voz linda.

- Ela era... cheia de vida – sussurrou. – Era minha melhor amiga também...

- Eu tenho cer...

- Eles disseram que eu a matei. – Ela me interrompeu, me encarando. As lágrimas caíam de seus olhos rapidamente. – Eles disseram que eu matei minha mãe e meu pai, mas eu não fiz isso.

Seus lábios tremiam, seus cabelos caíam bagunçados pelo seu rosto. Eu queria acreditar nela, eu sentia essa necessidade de acreditar. E de alguma maneira eu acreditava.

- Mas não adianta eu vir aqui e falar tudo isso, porque ninguém acredita em mim – riu de forma amarga. – Por que eu os mataria? Eu os amo mais que tudo, doutor. Eles eram tudo para mim.

- Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu? – disse suavemente. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela estava se abrindo comigo.

- De que vai adiantar? – suspirou. – Ninguém acredita, ninguém pode fazer nada. Eu já aceitei isso já. Meus pais eram tudo o que eu tinha, eu os perdi... Que sentido faz lutar e viver agora?

Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para lhe dar conselhos, quando abriram a porta. Eu nem conseguia acreditar que o tempo tinha acabado logo quando eu tinha conseguido tanto dela.

- Eu posso... – comecei, mas Isabella acenou, sacudindo a cabeça e eu sabia que ela não queria mais falar nada.

Eu teria que esperar até a próxima sessão para conversar com ela novamente.

**Bella POV.**

Eu não sabia o que havia dado em mim para me abrir com ele daquele jeito. Talvez depois de dias conversando comigo e respeitando meu silêncio, ele se mostrou alguém respeitoso e mais confiável. Ou talvez eu logo estivesse pronta para conversar com ele sobre tudo, mas ver o calendário e descobrir que hoje era aniversário da minha mãe tivesse realmente me deixando mais sensível.

É. Talvez fosse só isso.

Eu permaneci acordada durante muito tempo, pensando em meus pais. Eu sentia falta deles – e muita. Sentia saudade das risadas, do modo que eu sempre me sentia segura em seus abraços.

Era difícil aceitar que eles tinham partido. Não era uma viagem, algo que me impedia de vê-los por causa de alguns quilômetros. Eu não veria nunca mais. Nunca.

E eu não sabia quando sairia daqui, se um dia iria conseguir provar minha inocência.

Suspirei pesadamente, tentando me livrar desses pensamentos. Virei-me de lado no colchão e fechei os olhos, pronta para dormir.

E desejei ter o doutor Cullen para conversar, mais do que nunca.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, senti vontade de ler. Fazia um tempo que eu não lia, como eu costumava quase todos os dias. E eu sentia falta do meu trabalho também.

Em meio a esses devaneios, me perguntei se teria um emprego caso saísse daqui.

E ri, porque provavelmente ninguém nunca iria querer me empregar.

- Swan.

Eu já me levantei, sem esperar uma ordem nem nada do tipo, porque sabia que era hora de eu ir para refeitório e depois para o pátio. Era assim, todos os dias.

E infelizmente eu só teria uma sessão com Edward no dia seguinte.

Comi sozinha, como sempre. Algumas pessoas ainda mexiam comigo e me enchiam o saco, mas eu as ignorava. Algumas vezes brigas ocorriam e eu sabia que acabaria indo para a solitária. Não que realmente fizesse alguma diferença.

Depois do refeitório, fomos levadas para o pátio. Isolei-me em um canto e suspirei, sentindo o sol batendo em mim.

- Continua sem falar, estranha?

Eu olhei para cima, apenas para ver três mulheres altas e fortes me encarando. Olhei para o outro lado, sem respondê-las, esperando que elas fossem embora, que me deixassem em paz.

Mas elas não fizeram isso.

- Olha aqui... – A morena se aproximou e segurou meu queixo com força, forçando-me a olhar para cima. – Você pensa que pode chegar aqui e achar que pode fazer o que quiser, mas não pode. Então, ou você trata de começar a fazer o que a gente manda ou vai se dar mal.

Eu a encarei, ainda sem dizer nada. Não tinha vindo à prisão para começar a seguir ordem das pessoas.

- Acho que ela não entendeu, Carmen – riu a outra, um pouco menor.

- Talvez ela precise de uma lição... – A terceira riu também, se aproximando.

E eu me vi cercada pelas três.

Não sei em qual momento o primeiro soco me atingiu e nem de que lado ele surgiu, mas sei que ele não foi o único. O segundo e o terceiro vieram logo em seguida, e quando isso não foi o suficiente, chutes começaram a serem distribuídos também.

Em algum momento eu fechei meus olhos. Talvez eu apanhasse até morrer. Foquei-me então na imagem de meus pais, enquanto me entregava à escuridão.

**Edward POV.**

O dia seguinte transcorreu de forma calma. Eu ainda não havia conseguido acreditar que a Isabella estava falando comigo. Fui para a prisão na parte da manhã, onde lidei com a ala masculina. Pretendia almoçar com meus pais, mas já que a manhã tinha sido agitada, acabei comprando qualquer coisa para comer e indo para o consultório.

Foi uma tarte bem cheia também. Eu pensava que fosse ficar ali até tarde da noite, quando a Sra. Cope, minha secretária, me informou que o último paciente havia cancelado a consulta.

Resolvi ir até a casa dos meus pais, então. Meu pai estava de plantão, então provavelmente minha mãe estava sozinha – ela ficaria feliz de me ver ali um pouco.

Usei a chave que minha mãe fazia questão que eu mantivesse e abri a porta, sorrindo ao encontrar Alice e minha mãe deitadas no sofá.

- Olá, família – cumprimentei-as. Alice levantou primeiro, seguida da minha mãe.

Abracei as duas.

- Você sumiu, filho – murmurou mamãe.

- Desculpe – encolhi os ombros. – Muito trabalho, mãe.

- Você precisa de férias. – Alice disse, enquanto tomava seu suco. – É só o que eu acho.

- Não posso tirar uma agora. Tenho uma paciente na cadeia que começou a se abrir agora, acredito que ela confie em mim.

- Isso é bom, filho – mamãe sorriu. – Sinto muito orgulho de você.

- E a loja, Alice? Como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – Os olhos de minha irmã caçula sempre brilhavam quando ela falava de sua loja. E de Jasper também, claro, embora ela e ele continuassem a negar o que um sentia pelo outro.

Eu me sentei entre as duas no sofá, vendo como Alice mudava de canal sem parar.

Até um chamar minha atenção...

- Volta no jornal, Alice – pedi, assustando-a. Ela me olhou, confusa. – É rápido, prometo.

E eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

Uma Isabella diferente; completamente diferente. O jornal estava falando do caso dos pais dela e estavam mostrando uma foto deles.

Ela estava tão diferente e mesmo assim tão igual.

Inclinei-me no sofá sem perceber, para ver a foto melhor. Isabella tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, enquanto era abraçada pelos seus pais. Ela usava uma calça jeans colada ao corpo, uma blusa de frio preta e tênis All Star. Uma bolsa estava pendurada em seu ombro direito e seus cabelos soltos, emoldurando seu rosto com perfeição. Algumas mechas caíam de forma atrapalhada, talvez pelo fato de ela ter óculos escuros na cabeça. Ela estava linda – muito mais do que linda.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela, nem prestar atenção em seus pais. Era como se tivesse um ímã me conectando diretamente a ela.

E então, eles passaram para outra notícia.

- Edward?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes e respirei fundo. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Desculpe – murmurei. – É que essa Isabella de que eles falavam, é minha paciente.

- A que começou a se abrir com você? – Alice indagou. Eu somente assenti. – Ela é bem bonita, não tem cara de assassina.

- Ela me disse que não fez isso – suspirei. – Que ela nunca seria capaz de fazer nada com os pais, que eles eram a única coisa que ela tinha.

- E você acredita nela ou não? – indagou minha mãe.

- De alguma forma, mãe, por mais que pareça estranho, acredito – murmurei. – Ela começou a se abrir só na última consulta e esse sorriso que a gente viu na foto não existe mais. Ela está completamente diferente.

- Você faz bem em não tirar férias agora, querido – mamãe sorriu. – Essa garota precisa de você.

Não me demorei muito na casa de meus pais depois disso. Despedi-me de Alice e da minha mãe e segui para a minha casa.

O banho que eu tomei foi demorado e relaxou um pouco meus músculos. Como havia jantado com minha mãe, fui direto para cama.

E custei a dormir.

A todo o momento, aquela foto de Isabella invadia minha mente.

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, me preparando para mais um dia de trabalho. Hoje era sexta, o que significava que eu tinha que conversar com Isabella bastante hoje, já que depois, só na segunda.

Atendi meus pacientes pela manhã e segui direto para a prisão, depois de comer alguma coisa.

Como eram muitos presidiários, eu não atendia os mesmos todos os dias, Isabella era a única que tinha o privilégio de me ver três vezes por semana, porque como ela era mais fechada e não falava com ninguém, eu havia pedido para ser assim, para dar a ela mais chances de desabafar.

E agora, mesmo depois de ela ter começado a falar, eu não tinha coragem de falar com as pessoas para fazê-la ser atendida somente uma vez por semana.

Atendi então, minhas pacientes, assim que cheguei à prisão, ansioso pelo último horário.

Mas ao invés dela aparecer, quem apareceu foi Carl.

- O doutor já pode ir – informou-me. – A Isabella se meteu em uma briga feia ontem... Na verdade, se o doutor quer saber, a coitadinha não fez nada, mas sabe como são as coisas por aqui...

- Ela está bem? – murmurei, sentindo meu coração falhar de alguma maneira.

- Vai ficar – sorriu. – Está na enfermaria, descansando. Teve um braço quebrado, muitos hematomas, a coitadinha vai passar algum tempo com dor.

- Entendi. – Levantei-me. – Será que eu posso dar uma passadinha lá, apenas para ver como ela está? Ela estava começando a se sentir mais confortável aqui.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

Eu acompanhei Carl até a enfermaria e a cena que vi foi de partir o coração.

Isabella dormia. Seu rosto não tinha sido muito atingido, havia apenas um corte e uma marca no queixo. Mas seu braço estava em uma tipóia, e o outro, descoberto, apresentava vários cortes, marcas de chutes e socos. E eu imaginei que por baixo da coberta e das roupas, ela estaria pior.

Carl já tinha saído e não havia ninguém ali na enfermaria naquele momento. Algumas outras mulheres provavelmente estavam ali, mas Isabella estava cercada por uma cortina...

Sem saber se era o certo ou errado, me aproximei. Meu braço direito automaticamente se levantou e minha mão acariciou seus machucados.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Ela era linda. Mesmo ali, dormindo, os cabelos presos em uma trança, coberta de hematomas...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Isabella – sussurrei. – Eu prometo isso para você.

E saí dali, antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

* * *

N/A: Hiii :33 Obrigada por todos reviews 3 Amando lê-los. E por adicionar aos favoritos também.

Então, Bella finalmente disse alguma coisa, hã?

O que será que acontece agora? (;

Até o próximo.

Baaai ;*


	4. Capítulo Três

**Bella POV.**

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Isabella. – Era impressão minha ou uma voz rouca estava bem próxima de mim? E o que eram esses arrepios? – Eu prometo isso para você.

Eu queria muito abrir os olhos e ver quem havia dito isso, mas os analgésicos que haviam me dado estavam me dando tanto sono...

Porque de alguma maneira, mesmo parecendo impossível, eu acreditei nessa voz. Acreditei nela quando ela disse que tudo ficaria bem.

Eu saí da enfermaria no domingo, com um pouco de dor ainda, mas melhor. Fui levada até minha sala, onde fiquei o dia todo. Senti vontade de conversar com alguém, apenas assuntos bobos, qualquer coisa...

E antes de adormecer, me peguei lembrando que no dia seguinte teria uma consulta com o doutor Cullen.

Pensei que no dia seguinte eu seria levada para o refeitório, como qualquer pessoa, mas não fui. Não questionei o motivo, porque eu realmente não estava interessada em voltar para lá.

Encontrei-me ansiosa em ir até a sala do doutor, até o momento que me chamaram.

Finalmente eu teria alguém para conversar.

**Edward POV.**

O final de semana passou de forma lenta. Eu queria saber como Isabella estava, se ela voltara para cela.

Em algum momento, quando pensar nela já estava se tornando constante, me perguntei por que. Por que ela não saía da minha cabeça e eu me preocupava o tempo todo com ela?

Porque ela era minha paciente. E eu sempre me preocupava com cada um deles...

Mas por que com ela era mais intenso e diferente?

Porque ela precisa de você.

Na segunda, rumei-me mais uma vez para o consultório e atendi meus pacientes, como sempre. Almocei nos meus pais e segui até a prisão, ansioso pelo fim do dia.

E quando ele chegou, de repente me peguei com medo. E se ela não viesse hoje novamente? E se ainda estivesse na enfermaria?

Comecei a me levantar da cadeira, com o objetivo de ir buscar informações com Carl, mas antes que eu pudesse ir, a porta foi aberta.

E ela entrou, juntamente com uma guarda.

Ficamos calados, olhando um para o outro enquanto ela era presa à cadeira. Eu observei a guarda sair e olhei para Isabella.

- Como você está? – sussurrei, enquanto um medo bobo tomava conta de mim. E se ela não falasse comigo novamente?

- Bem – deu de ombros. Eu me sentei direito na cadeira e me inclinei, a estudando. Ela era linda... – O que foi?

- Nada – balancei a cabeça, fitando o braço dela. – O que aconteceu com você?

- Brigas – suspirou. – Elas tentam me fazer falar, eu não falo... E acabo apanhando.

Ela tinha um sorriso triste no rosto. Por que isso apertava meu coração?

- Por que você não entrosa com as pessoas? – indaguei-a. – Seria mais fácil, absolutamente tudo, para você.

- Não consigo... Eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas... – Ela abaixou a cabeça por um momento, para logo em seguida olhar para mim. – E até agora eu não consigo entender porque eu consigo confiar em você.

Meu peito inflou-se com uma esperança jamais conhecida outrora. Eu me peguei sorrindo, desejando poder gravar aquele momento para sempre.

Ela confiava em mim.

Em mim.

- É estranho – continuou. – Em um momento da vida eu tinha tudo... E de repente, aqui estou eu, sentada diante de você, me permitindo confiar em alguém novamente.

- Você imagina por que não consegue confiar em ninguém?

- Porque eu não quero me machucar novamente.

Seus olhos carregavam uma sinceridade assustadora e imediatamente eu acreditei nela.

- Se machucar?

- Eu fui visitar meus pais... – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. – Eu cheguei logo depois do almoço, passei a tarde com minha mãe... Eu jantei com eles naquele dia. Eles estavam felizes, animados por eu estar ali. Nós rimos, lembramos de histórias nossas, da época em que eu ainda morava com eles. Meu pai tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, mas minha mãe prometeu que sairia comigo logo pela manhã...

- E vocês saíram?

- Não – murmurou, deixando um soluço escapar de seus lábios. – Eu fui dormir... E quando acordei no dia seguinte... Eles estavam mortos, doutor Cullen.

Eu abri minha boca para começar a falar, mas ela começou antes:

- Foi horrível, foi assustador. Eu encontrei minha mãe primeiro... – Seus olhos se fecharam por um segundo e ela os abriu novamente. – Entrei no quarto para acordá-la, para sairmos...

Ela parou por um segundo, como se lembrasse de tudo.

- Você não precisa continuar se não quiser – disse gentilmente.

- Eu quero – soluçou. – Eu não falei disso desde que aconteceu e... sinto que preciso disso.

- Pode falar, Isabella. – Eu não devia me sentir desse jeito ao falar o nome dela, devia? – Eu vou te ouvir.

**Bella POV.**

Eu assenti para o doutor Cullen e recomecei a falar, deixando, pela primeira vez, que as lembranças daquele dia trágico tomassem conta da minha mente.

**_Flashback_**

_Eu senti o celular vibrar debaixo do meu travesseiro e resmunguei, querendo voltar a dormir. Mas sorri ao lembrar que estava de férias, na casa de meus pais e que sairia com minha mãe hoje._

_Levantei, então, e segui até o banheiro, onde tomei um banho quente. Eu me vesti rapidamente e com roupas frescas, devido ao calor. Depois de pronta, segui até o quarto da minha mãe, para acordá-la._

_Abri a porta lentamente, sorrindo, pronta para dar um susto nela._

_E quem me assustou fui eu._

_Seu rosto estava virado para a porta, seus olhos arregalados. E havia sangue, sangue para toda parte._

_Naquele momento, eu deixei de pensar. Minha mente se dividiu em duas. Uma parte de mim queria fazer algo para trazer minha mãe de volta; a outra precisava verificar meu pai, saber se ele estava bem._

_Não sei dizer em qual momento corri. Corri e desci as escadas rapidamente, à procura do telefone. Eu precisava ligar para a delegacia, precisava falar com meu pai._

_Mas eu encontrei sangue lá embaixo também. E eu o segui._

_E vi meu pai morto na cozinha._

_Esfaqueado, amarrado..._

_Exatamente como minha mãe._

**_Fim do flashback._**

- Foi horrível – concluí, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. – E tudo muito rápido. Eu me lembro de tentar salvá-los e de depois, quando perceber que era tarde demais, me encolher contra um canto, com o telefone nas mãos. Em algum momento, a polícia chegou e de repente eu estava presa, doutor. Acusada de matar de forma brutal meus próprios pais.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo – murmurou. – Eu acho que...

Mas como sempre, quando ele ia começar a falar, a guarda bateu à porta e era hora de eu voltar para minha cela.

- Na quarta conversaremos sobre isso – sussurrou.

Eu somente assenti.

**Edward POV.**

Seu rosto carregava tanto sentimento, tanta dor. Queria poder tirá-la dela, queria poder arrumar provas de que ela era inocente, mas eu nem podia me envolver de tal forma.

Ela era minha paciente, somente isso.

E agora eu teria que esperar até quarta para podermos conversarmos mais.

Enquanto me dirigia até em casa, ficava me perguntando quanto Isabella havia suportado desde que entrara na prisão. Ela havia começado a se abrir, mas eu não sabia se ela realmente estava disposta a lutar e provar que era inocente.

Tomei banho, sem conseguir tirar a história dela da minha cabeça. E mesmo enquanto comia, ou depois, deitado na cama, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era nela.

E no que havia acontecido na sua vida.

Dormir foi difícil, mas em algum momento eu consegui. Pensando só em vê-la e conversar com ela novamente na quarta-feira.

A terça passou de forma tão lenta e agonizante que eu me perguntei se eu precisava de terapia. Porque para pensar em alguém o tempo todo, viver angustiado... Eu deveria estar louco ou algo do tipo.

Fui para a prisão na parte da manhã, como fazia toda terça e quinta, e atendi meus pacientes. Pretendia ir almoçar com meus pais, mas achei melhor deixar para outro dia. Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho, colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Segui para meu consultório assim que terminei de almoçar, pronto para atender mais pacientes. Procurei me concentrar neles e ajudá-los de alguma forma.

E mesmo assim, a tarde também demorou a passar.

Quando enfim saí do consultório, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que amanhã era quarta e eu poderia conversar mais com Isabella.

Eu deveria estar mesmo maluco, porque vê-la três vezes por semana, durante meia hora, não parecia estar sendo o suficiente.

Tomei meu banho, como sempre, e comi alguma coisa. E como não havia aparecido na casa dos meus pais e nem dado notícia, resolvi ligar para minha mãe.

- Alô? – Escutei a voz do meu pai.

- Oi, pai – sorri. – Sou eu, Edward.

- Oi, filho. Pensei que viria almoçar aqui hoje.

- Dia corrido, não deu. Só liguei para falar que cheguei, estou indo dormir. Assim mamãe não fica preocupada.

- Eu vou falar para ela – riu. – Tente vir aqui amanhã, jantar conosco. Não tenho plantão a noite.

- Tudo bem, pai, eu vou tentar.

- Certo – riu. – Até amanhã, Edward.

Eu desliguei o telefone e dirigi-me até meu quarto. Fazia um tempo que eu não saía, não via televisão... Fazia um tempo que eu não tinha um tempo só para mim. Mas agora eu não podia tirar férias. Depois. Depois que eu ajudasse Isabella.

Demorou um pouco para eu conseguir dormir, porque realmente me encontrava ansioso pelo dia seguinte.

Mas consegui, em algum momento, pensando no que falar para Isabella no dia seguinte.

**Bella POV.**

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. Descobri que conversar com o doutor Cullen era uma coisa boa, me trazia paz. Mas eu só tinha uma hora e meia por semana.

E de repente, por mais bobo que soasse, isso não parecia o suficiente.

Ele era um cara bonito, provavelmente tinha namorada, noiva ou até esposa... Seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda, seus lábios pareciam ter sido desenhados. E ele tinha aquele cabelo bagunçado, de uma cor estranha, porém linda.

Entretanto, eu não tinha o direito de pensar nisso. Não podia e nem devia.

O dia amanhã seria longo e eu ainda teria que suportar a quarta... O doutor Cullen era o único em quem eu confiava aqui e o único com quem eu não podia conversar todos os dias.

E o mais hilário em tudo é que eu nem sabia o primeiro nome dele...

Revirei-me na cama, respirando fundo e procurando me acalmar. Eu não podia e nem devia ficar pensando nele.

Ele era meu psicólogo.

E nada mais do que isso.

Quando acordei no dia seguinte, fui avisada de que teria que chamar um advogado. Eu nem havia me preocupado com isso ainda, nem havia me dado conta de que meu julgamento seria dentro de um mês.

Eu não conhecia nem um advogado, então pedi um tempo. Não sabia a quem perguntar nem o que fazer. Só assim percebi que estava mais perdida do que achava que estava.

Tive alguma sorte depois do almoço e não ninguém mexeu comigo. Consegui adormecer mais cedo naquela noite, por algum milagre, ansiosa para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo.

Será que ele se importaria se eu perguntasse como se chamava?

Acordei bem cedo naquele dia, desejando mais do que nunca um livro. Com certeza eu poderia matar horas e horas lendo.

Havia tantas coisas das quais eu sentia falta e eu nem sabia se um dia voltaria a fazê-las.

Almocei no refeitório, como sempre, e depois fui levada para o pátio. A hora do banho também não demorou a chegar. Era um pouco difícil tomar banho com a tipóia, mas eu conseguia dar um jeito. Foi bom lavar a cabeça. Eu realmente precisava.

Fui levada de volta a cela, mas não fiquei lá por muito tempo. A mesma guarda de sempre veio me buscar e enquanto eu caminhava para a sala do doutor Cullen, sentia meu coração acelerando no peito. Finalmente eu iria poder conversar com ele.

**Edward POV.**

Trabalhar no consultório na parte da manhã foi bom. Eu me distraí um pouco e o tempo até que passou rápido. Como pretendia jantar com meus pais, jantei em um restaurante próximo à prisão e segui para lá logo depois.

- Boa tarde, Carl – sorri. – Como vão as coisas?

- Boa tarde, doutor Cullen. – Ele sorriu também. – Está tudo certo. O doutor está bem?

- Estou ótimo, muito obrigado.

Eu me dirigi para minha sala, já começando a atender meus pacientes, ansioso pelo último horário.

E quando deu o horário de Isabella, eu mal conseguia acreditar. A guarda bateu à porta, como sempre e pegou a presidiária que já tinha terminado a sessão. Alguns minutos depois, Isabella entrou, a cabeça baixa como sempre, e eu apenas a absorvei, enquanto a prendiam a cadeira.

Aquilo ainda era necessário?

Eu sabia que ela não iria me machucar.

- Oi, Isabella – sorri, assim que a guarda saiu. – Como está hoje?

- Olá – murmurou. – Não sei, sinceramente, um pouco entediada talvez. Sinto falta dos meus livros.

- Costumava ler muito? – Era tão bom saber que ela ainda sentia vontade de conversar comigo, que ela confiava em mim.

- Praticamente todos os dias – suspirou.

- Talvez eu possa conversar com eles, ver se eu consigo trazer alguns livros para você – sugeri.

- Ia ser ótimo, doutor Cullen! – Então, de repente, ela corou, e eu simplesmente achei lindo isso. Nunca a tinha visto corar. – Seria muito perguntar o seu nome?

Eu sorri.

- Meu nome é Edward, você pode me chamar assim.

- Obrigada, Edward.

Ela se mexeu, então, desconfortável. Franzi a testa, confuso.

- Algum problema? – indaguei-a.

- A tipóia incomoda às vezes – murmurou, mexendo o braço.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Eu me levantei e contornei a mesa pela primeira vez, indo me agachar perto dela. Meu rosto ficou praticamente na altura do seu. Eu movi a algema, encostando o braço delicadamente no seu corpo.

E então olhei para cima.

Seus cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos, eu não havia notado isso. Seus olhos ainda traziam aquele mistério, aquela dor, aquele vazio... Uma mistura de sentimentos tão complexos que assustavam. Eram de um tom de chocolate lindo – e único.

E seus lábios... Eles estavam entreabertos, implorando para serem beijados.

E foi o que eu fiz.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, se era o certo ou o errado, eu me inclinei e delicadamente tomei seus lábios nos meus.

* * *

N/A: Hii (; Pois é...

Edward beijou a Bella. E aí? Como é que ela vai reagir?

Muito obrigada por todos reviews, suas fofas 3 Amando muito postar aqui.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Até o próximo, então.

Besos ;*


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Bella POV.**

Eu entrei na sala de cabeça baixa, como sempre. Caminhei até a cadeira e esperei enquanto me prendiam a ela.

Só levantei o rosto quando ouvi o barulho da porta sendo fechada, encontrando o doutor Cullen olhando para mim.

- Oi, Isabella – sorriu. – Como está hoje?

- Olá – murmurei. – Não sei, sinceramente, um pouco entediada talvez. Sinto falta dos meus livros?

Por que eu sempre me abria assim com ele?

- Costumava ler muito? – indagou-me, parecendo realmente interessado.

- Praticamente todos os dias – suspirei, enquanto me lembrava de como eu podia passar horas e horas lendo, sem nem sequer me dar conta disso.

- Talvez eu possa conversar com eles, ver se eu consigo trazer alguns livros para você.

- Ia ser ótimo, doutor Cullen! – Então me dei conta de como empolgante aquilo tinha soado e corei. Fazia um tempo que eu não corava... – Seria muito perguntar o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Edward, você pode me chamar assim.

Edward...

- Obrigada, Edward.

Mexi-me, então, um pouco, me sentindo desconfortável. A tipóia incomodava e ficar com ela naquela posição estava realmente machucando.

- Algum problema? – indagou-me.

- A tipóia incomoda às vezes – murmurei, mexendo o braço. Como se aquilo realmente fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Edward estava realmente se levantando e contornando a mesa, apenas para me deixar mais confortável. Ele confiava em mim tanto assim?

Ele se agachou e eu quase perdi o fôlego. Ele era tão mais lindo assim, de perto. E esse cheiro?

Gentilmente ele moveu minha algema e encostou meu braço no meu corpo. Melhorou quase que instantaneamente.

E tudo pareceu simplesmente parar quando ele olhou para cima.

Seus orbes tinham aquele brilho único e me traziam tanta paz e confiança que tudo o que eu queria era mergulhar neles. Seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais bagunçados assim, de perto.

E os lábios dele... Parecia estranho querer me inclinar e provar o sabor?

E Edward assim o fez.

Ele se inclinou. E me beijou.

Não foi um beijo longo, cheio de segundas intenções. Foi calmo, doce, apenas para nos conhecermos, provar o sabor dos nossos lábios.

Eu queria levantar minha mão e puxar o rosto dele mais para mim, aprofundar o beijo ainda mais.

Foi aí que lembrei que não podia, que nunca poderia. Edward era livre, meu psicólogo...

E merecia alguém à altura dele.

Então, me afastei.

- É errado – disse, desviando os olhos dele.

- Isabella, eu... – Imediatamente Edward ficou em pé, passando a mão nos seus cabelos, parecendo completamente confuso. – Eu sinto muito, isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Ele tornou a contornar a mesa e se sentou, ainda parecendo desconfortável e agitado.

- Eu prometo para você que isso não vai acontecer novamente – murmurou, me olhando nos olhos. – Eu poderia te indicar outro psicólogo, caso você queira, mas sou o único aqui na prisão. Então, tudo o que posso fazer é prometer que nunca vai acontecer novamente, Isabella.

- Tudo bem – sussurrei.

Um silêncio chato se instalou no lugar. Meus lábios ainda formigavam do recém-beijo e por mais que eu quisesse esquecer, ele era tudo o que eu conseguia lembrar.

Dei um pulo na cadeira quando me assustei com a guarda batendo à porta e entrando. Nunca havia ficado tão feliz pelo final de uma consulta. Eu tinha certeza de que precisava somente de um tempo, de ficar sozinha, porque aí tudo poderia ser esquecido.

Eu tinha certeza disso.

A guarda retirou minha algema e me puxou, como sempre fazia. Eu não olhei para Edward em momento algum, apenas dei as costas e comecei a caminhar.

- Até a próxima sessão, Isabella – escutei-o dizer.

E mesmo assim não olhei para ele.

**Edward POV.**

Eu só me dei conta da burrada que havia cometido quando Isabella separou meus lábios dos seus.

Como eu havia beijado minha paciente? Ia contra tudo aquilo que eu havia aprendido na faculdade!

- É errado – murmurou Isabella, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

- Isabella, eu... – comecei, ficando de pé. Estava confuso, porque sabia que aquilo era errado, que aquilo ia contra tudo o que eu vivia e o que tinha aprendido. – Eu sinto muito, isso não deveria ter acontecido.

Então, por que havia sido tão bom?

Eu tornei a me sentar, sem saber como consertar aquela situação.

Eu me sentia desesperado; estava desesperado.

- Eu prometo para você que isso não vai acontecer novamente – murmurou, me olhando nos olhos. – Eu poderia te indicar outro psicólogo, caso você queira, mas sou o único aqui na prisão. Então, tudo o que posso fazer é prometer que nunca vai acontecer novamente.

- Tudo bem – disse.

Foi tudo o que ela disse. Eu a fitei, esperando que dissesse mais alguma coisa, que não quisesse me ver mais, mas ela permaneceu calada, quieta.

E eu fiquei com medo dela perder a confiança que tinha em mim, de que ela não fosse falar mais.

Eu não sabia se iria conseguir sua confiança mais se ela não quisesse mais falar.

Permanecemos em silêncio até ouvirmos a mesma batida de sempre. Isabella pareceu se assustar um pouco, mas nem eu e nem ela comentamos nada. Fitei-a enquanto a guarda retirava sua algema e a puxava para cima.

Isabella não olhou para mim em momento nenhum e começou a ir sem olhar para trás.

- Até a próxima sessão, Isabella – disse, na esperança de que pelo menos um olhar ela lançasse.

Ela não o fez.

E eu temi ter estragado tudo.

Assim que saí da prisão, decidi seguir até o apartamento de Alice. Eu precisava conversava conversar com alguém, desabafar e sabia que minha irmã não me julgaria pelo o que ela havia feito.

- Alice? – murmurei, assim que ela atendeu.

- Ei, Edward – riu. – Que milagre você me ligar.

- Eu preciso conversar com você – suspirei. – Está em casa?

- Estou sim. Está tudo bem?

- Podemos falar disso quando chegar aí? – indaguei-a, temendo que o assunto se estendesse.

- Tudo bem. Estou esperando por você.

Eu joguei meu celular em qualquer lugar do carro e dirigi rapidamente pelas ruas do Texas. O que havia acontecido entre Isabella e eu na minha sala, não saía da minha cabeça e eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à casa da minha irmã. Eu estacionei e ativei o alarme do carro, antes de pedir ao porteiro que avisasse a ela que eu estava subindo.

- Tenha uma boa noite – disse ele.

- Obrigado.

Alice já me esperava com a porta aberta e me abraçou forte assim que entrei em seu apartamento. Eu me joguei no sofá dela e respirei fundo.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou-me, confusa.

- Eu... Eu beijei Isabella, Alice.

Eu não olhei para minha irmã, porque não tive coragem. Sabia que ela não me julgaria nem nada, mas não quis olhar para o seu rosto enquanto eu dizia isso.

Isabella era minha paciente, era uma presidiária...

E Alice sabia disso.

- Edward... – Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para minha irmã. – Você gosta dela?

- Ela é só a minha paciente, Alice – suspirei. – Só isso.

- Se ela é só uma paciente, por que a beijou?

- Eu não sei – confessei. – É confuso, foi errado e não vai acontecer de novo. Já prometi isso para ela.

- Antes de ter prometido a ela, Edward – sorriu –, você devia ter se perguntado o porquê de ter acontecido e convencido você mesmo que nunca mais iria se repetir.

- É confuso demais, Alice. – Eu me inclinei no sofá, apoiando meus cotovelos nas minhas pernas e enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos. – Eu só estou com medo de que Isabella se feche novamente e que todo esse progresso que tivemos seja perdido.

- Não posso te prometer que ela não vai se fechar novamente – deu de ombros. – Isso é com você, Edward, você é o psicólogo aqui.

Conversar com Alice foi bom. Ela estava certa. Eu tinha que entender por que havia beijado Isabella e garantir que isso não aconteceria novamente. E eu era o psicólogo dela, daria um jeito caso ela se fechasse novamente.

Eu sabia que daria.

**Bella POV.**

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite. Desejei, mais do que nunca, ter minha mãe comigo, para poder conversar...

E foi doloroso relembrar que eu nunca mais a veria.

Chorar um pouco aliviou. Implorei para esquecer o beijo e implorei ainda mais para Edward esquecer. Ele merecia alguém à altura dele.

Quando acordei no fia seguinte, decidi resolver tudo com o advogado. Pedi um do governo, não por não ter condições para pagar, mas porque realmente eu não conhecia nenhum.

Passei toda a manhã conversando com ele, mas ele não me deu o que eu mais queria e precisava naquele momento: esperança. De alguma maneira, eu sabia que seria condenada.

Só restava saber a pena.

Passei o dia quieta, na minha. Retirei a tipóia também. Meu braço ainda doía um pouco, mas nada que me impedisse de movimentá-lo.

E me peguei pensando no beijo mais uma vez. Era errado, impossível, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar.

O modo que ele se inclinou, que tomou meus lábios nos seus...

Eu realmente tinha que parar de pensar nisso.

Dia de mais uma sessão.

E era para lá que eu estava sentada naquele momento.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite – por mais que eu quisesse esquecer, parecia completamente impossível.

Eu não sabia como iria agir diante de Edward depois do beijo. Permaneci de cabeça baixa enquanto era algemada a cadeira. Ignorá-lo parecia ser o certo – para ele –, mas por outro lado, conversar com ele era algo sempre tão bom.

Ouvi os passos da guarda se afastando, mas não ergui a cabeça para conferir se ela já tinha saído.

- Olá, Isabella.

Eu senti toda a minha face queimar e me xinguei por estar corando. Por que eu tinha que corar logo agora?

- Olá, Edward. – Eu olhei para cima e o fitei, me sentindo presa em seus olhos durante alguns segundos.

- Então... – Ele pigarreou. – Como tem sido esses dias aqui na prisão?

- Normais – dei de ombros, suspirando. – Conversei com meu advogado, minha audiência se aproxima...

- E como se sente em relação a isso? – indagou-me.

- Para ser sincera, não sei – murmurei. – Me sinto nervosa, sem esperanças...

- Não acredita que seu advogado vá conseguir provar sua audiência?

- Não – sorri triste. – Não o conheço, não confio nele, nem nada do tipo... E eles dizem que há provas contra mim. Então, passarei o resto da minha vida aqui, mas com a certeza de que eu não fiz nada com meus pais. Eu nunca seria capaz de tal coisa.

Conversar com Edward era algo tão bom, me deixava tão confortável.

- Por que ficar com um advogado que não confia, então? Há milhares e milhares aqui.

- Eu sei, mas nunca precisei de um, não conheço nenhum, e é tarde demais agora para procurar alguém que eu passe a confiar.

- Sabe, Isabella, quando você fala assim, sinto como se você tivesse perdido a vontade de lutar.

Eu sorri de forma triste para ele.

- Foi porque eu perdi, Edward – sussurrei gentilmente. - Eu perdi tudo o que tinha...

- Mas ainda há esperanças, não há?

- Não para mim, não mais.

**Edward POV.**

Enquanto Isabella caminhava para dentro da minha sala, eu a fitava, esperando que ela olhasse para cima, o medo de ela parar de falar comigo me atormentando.

- Olá, Isabella. – Eu a cumprimentei assim que a guarda saiu da sala.

- Olá, Edward. – Ela tinha permanecido uns segundos caladas antes de falar e olhar para cima. Eu percebi que ela estava corada, o que me deu vontade de sorrir.

- Então... – pigarreei, tirando tais pensamentos da cabeça. – Como tem sido esses dias aqui na prisão?

- Normais – deu de ombros. – Conversei com meu advogado, minha audiência se aproxima...

- E como se sente em relação a isso? – perguntei, não a sentindo muito animada em falar da audiência.

- Para ser sincera, não sei – murmurou. – Me sinto nervosa, sem esperanças...

- Não acredita que seu advogado vá conseguir provar sua audiência?

- Não – sorriu de forma triste. – Não o conheço, não confio nele, nem nada do tipo... E eles dizem que há provas contra mim. Então, passarei o resto da minha vida aqui, mas com a certeza de que eu não fiz nada com meus pais. Eu nunca seria capaz de tal coisa.

Eu realmente ainda não acreditava que Isabella estava se abrindo comigo, mesmo depois do beijo – o beijo que por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, só conseguisse lembrar.

- Por que ficar com um advogado que não confia, então? Há milhares e milhares aqui.

- Eu sei, mas nunca precisei de um, não conheço nenhum, e é tarde demais agora para procurar alguém que eu passe a confiar.

- Sabe, Isabella, quando você fala assim, sinto como se você tivesse perdido a vontade de lutar.

Ela me fitou, aqueles olhos sempre vazios, agora mais sem esperança que nunca.

- Foi porque eu perdi, Edward – sussurrou. - Eu perdi tudo o que tinha...

- Mas ainda há esperanças, não há?

- Não para mim, não mais.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Isabella tivesse desistido assim, sem nem ter tentado lutar.

- Você tem que ter força, Isabella. Se você não tiver, ninguém vai ter por você.

- E é exatamente por isso que não luto mais – deu de ombros, sua voz embargada. – Acabou tudo para mim, Edward. Meu emprego, meus pais, minha vida. Eu fui acusada de assassinar as duas pessoas que me colocaram no mundo, as pessoas que eu mais amava. Não tenho mais motivos para lutar, para lidar com isso. É demais para mim.

- Você é mais forte do que pensa – disse. – Prove para todo mundo que você é inocente. Não que você tenha que provar algo, mas talvez assim você consiga um pouco mais de paz.

- Achar o assassino deles é o que me deixaria em paz, sim. Mas, como eu disse, não tenho esperanças.

Durante toda a sessão, Isabella se focou naquele assunto. Ela tinha desistido e por mais que eu quisesse ajudar, ela teria que querer em primeiro lugar – por mais que isso doesse em mim.

- Ah, Isabella, já ia me esquecendo... – Abri a gaveta da escrivaninha. – Conversei com um amigo meu aqui dentro e ele deixou eu entregar esses livros para você.

A guarda que estava com ela pegou os livros e puxou Isabella, acenando para mim discretamente. Eu vi Isabella sorrir – o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu via nela – e sorri também.

- Obrigada – sussurrou ela antes de deixar a sala.

E eu somente assenti.

* * *

N/A: Oláá... Obrigada pelos reviews, suas fofas (; Amando lê-las.

E então, o que acharam da reação da Bella e do Edward, hã?

Até o próximo, baaai


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Bella POV.**

Os dias passavam de forma rápida. Os cinco livros que Edward me arrumara não duraram muito e logo eu estava os relendo. Os encontros com meu advogado se tornaram mais freqüentes, embora não houvesse muito o que falar.

Eu estava nervosa, porque o dia estava próximo, e foi bom falar com Edward sobre isso. Ele continuava me incentivando, falando que eu deveria acreditar e era bom escutar isso, mesmo que eu não acreditasse.

Era bom saber que alguém acreditava em mim.

Conforme os dias foram passando e a audiência se aproximando, eu fui ficando mais tensa, mais nervosa.

E Edward entendia, ele não tentava me controlar; ele estava me ajudando.

- Se quiser... – sugeriu, na nossa última sessão. – Eu posso assistir, ir lá dar um apoio.

- Não precisa – suspirei. – Eu realmente prefiro que você não vá. Não quero ver ninguém lá.

- Por quê? – Ele realmente parecia confuso.

- Não precisa, de verdade. Eu não sei quanto tempo vai durar nem nada do tipo, mas ouvi dizer que julgamentos criminosos demoram...

- Tudo bem, então.

Dando aquele assunto por encerrado, começamos a conversar sobre os livros que ele havia me passado.

Quando faltava uma semana para a audiência, eu simplesmente parei. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada, além de pensar no que poderia acontecer nela. Meu advogado e eu continuávamos repassando meu testemunho e eu era o mais sincera possível. Eu contei, nos mínimos detalhes, a ele, o que tinha acontecido.

Eu realmente esperava que todos fossem acreditar em mim.

Conversar com Edward naquele dia foi bom. Era uma quarta-feira e eu não veria Edward mais até a segunda seguinte. Ele viajaria para um congresso e voltaria só no domingo.

- Na segunda – disse-me – iremos conversar, ok? Eu quero que se mantenha calma e se mostre forte no julgamento. Seja sincera. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu realmente queria acreditar nele.

Dormir naquela noite foi difícil. Eu ainda não entendia como Edward me fazia tão bem e como eu sentia tanta a falta dele, mesmo sendo errado.

Agora mesmo pensar que eu só o veria na segunda...

Era doloroso demais.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, procurando me acalmar e tentar dormir.

E não demorou muito mais para que eu conseguisse.

_O sol batia contra o meu rosto e eu resmunguei, tentando me virar na cama, mas sentindo algo na barriga que me impedia de fazer tal coisa. Confusa, abri os olhos e olhei em volta, não reconhecendo o local._

_Era um quarto bonito e amplo. Praticamente todas as cortinas cobriam as janelas, somente uma estava entreaberta. As paredes eram pintadas de um azul claro, enquanto os móveis eram brancos. Havia uma TV, um DVD... Era bonito o quarto._

_E cercado por fotografias._

_Confusa, eu levantei. Fiquei ainda mais confusa quando olhei para minha barriga e vi que ela se encontrava um pouco volumosa._

_Eu estava... grávida?_

_- Bom dia, amor._

_Virei-me, assustada. Edward se encontrava parado na porta, vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa vermelha. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos do banho que eu não o vi tomar e ele tinha um sorriso no rosto._

_- Bom dia. – Tentei sorrir, embora ainda me encontrasse confusa._

_- Está tudo bem? – Ele atravessou o quarto e parou na minha frente, acariciando minha barriga. – Algo com o bebê?_

_- Não – neguei. – Eu só estou confusa. Parece que estou em um sonho._

_Ele riu._

_- Não está sonhando, querida – beijou-me de leve nos lábios. – Por que você não toma um banho e se arruma para podermos ir visitar meus pais?_

_- Tudo bem._

_Eu tomei um banho e me vesti, ainda me sentindo confusa. Edward me esperava na cozinha, com um café da manhã completo na mesa._

_- Você está linda – sorriu, me puxando para seus braços._

_Eu me sentia como se aquele sempre tivesse sido meu lugar. Não havia lugar melhor no mundo do que estar nos braços de Edward. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam ao me fitar, um sorriso bobo tomando conta de seu rosto enquanto ele acariciava minha barriga._

_- Só mais cinco meses e logo teremos nosso bebê nos braços – sussurrou, beijando-me de leve._

_Eu assenti, de repente sorrindo feito boba. Um sentimento forte tomou conta de mim, me enchendo de uma alegria tão infinita que tudo o que pude fazer foi abraçar Edward mais apertado, beijando-lhe nos lábios._

_Então, de repente, tudo começou a mudar._

_Eu estava em um lugar escuro, meus olhos de repente cheios de lágrimas. Procurei pela barriga que eu tinha outrora, mas não a encontrei. Um vazio tomou conta de mim e eu ofeguei, procurando por uma luz, qualquer luz, qualquer coisa que me desse esperança._

_- Edward? – murmurei, esperando que ele surgisse._

_Mas ele não apareceu._

_Ninguém apareceu._

_Eu estava sozinha – como sempre._

Acordei, ofegante, tentando regular minha respiração.

Tinha sido um sonho, apenas um sonho.

Eu ainda me encontrava na minha cela, prestes a passar por um julgamento.

E antes que pudesse sequer me dar conta, as lágrimas tomaram conta dos meus olhos e eu coloquei a mão sobre a boca, para evitar que os soluços escapassem.

Não era possível. Mas parecia existir somente uma explicação.

Eu estava apaixonada por Edward.

**Edward POV.**

Eu veria Bella somente na segunda... Por que isso mexia comigo?

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, ainda pensando em Isabella saindo da minha sala, com um sorriso triste no rosto. Eu queria estar aqui por ela na audiência, mas ela não me queria aqui...

Também acho que seria estranho eu, como _apenas_ psicólogo, aparecer e acompanhar tudo.

Segui para o meu carro e adentrei-o, procurando uma maneira de me acalmar. Eu viajaria no dia seguinte, bem cedo, então decidi ir jantar com meus pais.

Não consegui me focar naquele momento, porém. Minha mente viajava à Isabella a todo o momento, perguntando-me se ela estaria bem, se precisava conversar...

Dormir foi difícil naquela noite.

Eu já havia arrumado minhas malas, já havia deixado todos os relatórios e papéis prontos e nada do sonho vir.

- Espero que esteja bem – sussurrei, pensando nela.

**Bella POV.**

Eu não sabia dizer se o resto da semana passou rápido, assim como o fim de semana. Enquanto eu desejava loucamente que tudo passasse devagar, para que não chegasse a audiência, eu desejava que o tempo passasse rápido e eu pudesse conversar com Edward outra vez.

Eu estava determinada a guardar para mim mesma sobre o fato de estar apaixonada por ele. Não era algo que pudesse ir para frente, de qualquer maneira. Eu teria que evitar isso de qualquer maneira.

Logo era segunda e eu estava me dirigindo até a sala de Edward. Adentrei a sala dessa vez olhando em seus olhos verdes, sentindo meu coração acelerar e minha boca ressecar.

Por que eu tinha que ter me apaixonado? Logo agora e logo por ele?

- Oi, Isabella. – Edward sorriu um pouco e eu me encontrei perdida, por um momento, em seus orbes verdes. – Está tudo bem?

Ele parecia confuso, o que me fez balançar a cabeça e assentir.

- Está sim – sorri. – Eu acho.

- Ansiosa por quarta? – indagou-me, inclinando-se um pouco.

Não daria certo isso, não mesmo.

- Não – suspirei. – Não tenho esperança nenhuma, para ser sincera.

Conversar com Edward era bom, embora eu não soubesse mais exatamente como agir perto dele. Era errado estar apaixonada por ele, eu sabia disso. Mas eu não podia evitar e ficar longe dele não parecia a solução.

Então, desde que ele não soubesse de nada, acredito que eu que ficaria tudo bem.

**Edward POV.**

Foi o congresso mais longo do qual eu havia participado. A todo o momento eu imaginava como Isabella estava, se ela havia se metido em mais alguma briga. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos eu me lembrava dos _seus olhos_, dos poucos sorrisos verdadeiros que ela havia me dado. Do modo que seus cabelos emolduravam com perfeição seu rosto delicado.

Ela tinha que se sair bem no julgamento. Tinha que dar tudo certo.

Eu cheguei no domingo a tarde, desejando muito que a segunda chegasse logo. Tomei um banho e me vesti de forma confortável, decidindo ir jantar com meus pais.

Talvez assim o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Foi bom encontrar Alice lá, conversando com minha mãe.

Minha irmã veio me abraçar, me fitando com aqueles olhos que pareciam ser capazes de ver tudo. Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu e se afastou, dando espaço para que minha mãe me cumprimentasse.

- Oi, querido. – Eu a envolvi em meus braços e beijei sua testa. – Como foi de viagem?

- Tudo bem, mãe – sorri. – Estou feliz por estar em casa.

Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo.

Nós nos sentamos, enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto e meu pai não chegava do seu plantão. Ele logo chegou, trazendo com si Rose e Emmett.

- Onde está Jasper? – indaguei Alice.

- Ai, Edward. – Fez careta. – Para de insistir nisso. Jasper e eu somos apenas bons amigos.

Eu revirei os olhos, sabendo que era mais do que isso, por mais que nenhum dos dois ainda estivesse disposto a admitir.

Todos eles se sentaram e passamos a assistir ao jornal, prestando atenção às notícias.

E logo eles estavam, novamente, falando do caso de Isabella Swan.

- Sua paciente, não é, Edward? – minha mãe me perguntou, um olhar de compaixão tomando conta de seu rosto.

- Sim – suspirei. – O julgamento é nessa quarta, ela não está muito esperançosa.

- É complicado. – Rosalie disse. – Eles parecem ter provas o suficiente contra ela e pelo que eu ando vendo e lendo, ela não tem nada a favor. Realmente, em um caso como um desse, tudo o que se pode fazer é rezar por um milagre ou torcer para conseguir um acordo.

Eu respirei fundo e engoli em seco, preferindo não falar nada. Pedi licença, mentindo que ia ao banheiro e fui até o meu antigo quarto, onde me sentei na cama e coloquei o rosto entre as mãos.

- Edward?

Eu ergui minha cabeça e murmurei um 'entre' quando vi Alice parada ali, um sorriso triste no rosto. Eu a olhei, esperando que ela me falasse alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – que pudesse aliviar o que eu estava sentindo.

Mas ela ficou calada.

- Me fala alguma coisa – implorei. – Qualquer coisa que me faça entender porque essa garota importa tanto, porque que com ela as coisas ultrapassaram o contato profissional. Me deixa entender.

Minha irmã suspirou.

- Tem certeza de que eu preciso falar alguma coisa? – indagou-me. – Está mais do que na cara, Edward, só que você ainda não admitiu.

- Admiti o que? – murmurei, ainda me sentindo completamente confuso.

- Você está apaixonado por essa garota, Edward.

Eu congelei durante algum tempo, querendo, com todas as forças, negar aquilo que eu estava sentindo.

Mas parecia que era isso, por mais que eu quisesse negar.

Eu estava apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

Minha paciente, que estava presa.

- Não posso... – sussurrei. – Não...

- Qual é a outra resposta? – perguntou. – Que ela precisa de apoio? Não duvido disso, mas tem certeza de que é só isso?

- Não importa, Alice – sorri sem humor algum. – Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma. Não posso mudar as coisas, não posso impedi-la de ser condenada.

E dessa vez, nem Alice tinha uma resposta para mim.

Assim que terminei de jantar com meus pais, segui para meu apartamento, falando que estava cansado e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Minha mãe ainda insistira para que eu dormisse lá, mas eu recusei.

Precisava ficar um pouco sozinho.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer agora que eu descobrira que estava apaixonado por uma paciente minha. Podia recomendar outro psicólogo, se houvesse algum.

Ela precisava de apoio agora... E eu realmente não sabia se iria conseguir me afastar dela.

Dormir foi um desafio, mas ultimamente vinha sendo há algum tempo. Porém, em algum momento consegui, somente pensando que, no dia seguinte, eu veria Isabella.

**Bella POV.**

Foi bom conversar com Edward. Meia hora não parecia ser o suficiente, mas antes isso do que nada. Consegui dormir um pouco melhor naquela noite, feliz por ter conversado com ele. Tinha medo de que ele fosse embora daqui e eu tivesse que conversar com outro psicólogo.

No dia seguinte, estranhei quando me disseram que eu tinha visitas.

Eu realmente tinha achado que não podia receber visitas antes do julgamento.

Adentrei a sala – que foi trancada logo após – e fitei a mulher que eu nunca havia visto na vida sentada ali.

Havia duas guardas, uma de cada canto da sala, me observando.

Eu me sentei na cadeira, ainda algemada e fitei a mulher à minha frente.

- Você deve ser Isabella Swan – sorriu para mim, falando baixo. – Eu sou Alice Cullen, irmã do Edward.

Congelei durante alguns segundos, fitando aquela pessoa desconhecida.

- Eu... – gaguejei. – Eu estou um pouco confusa aqui.

- Eu só queria vir aqui, conversar um pouco com você – deu de ombros. – Não é algo normal, eu confesso. Mas vi você na TV, Edward comentou que seu julgamento era amanhã...

- Ah, sim – assenti, me repreendendo por ter me deixado afetar ao pensar que Edward falava de mim.

- Eu só vim te dizer que estou torcendo por você – sorriu. – E tenho certeza de que meu irmão também. Não posso ficar muito, eles me deram apenas dez minutos, mas era isso...

- Obrigada, acho – franzi a testa, ainda confusa com tudo aquilo.

- Boa sorte, Bella. - Ela sorriu. – Posso te chamar de Bella, não posso?

- Acho que sim – mordi o lábio inferior, ainda hesitante.

- Boa sorte mais uma vez. – Levantou-se. – Isso era tudo.

E eu apenas fiquei ali, vendo-a se afastar, ainda sem entender nada.

Eles me acordaram mais cedo na quarta.

Fui levado para o banheiro, onde tomei banho e lavei a cabeça. Eles secaram meu cabelo logo depois e me deram uma roupa formal para vestir. Eu me vesti e eles me deixaram olhar um espelho.

Havia tanto tempo que eu não via como eu estava.

Eu fui levada até o tribunal, onde estavam várias pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Sentei-me, somente à espera de que tudo começasse logo.

Fui levada para ser interrogada pelo juiz, como era de praxe em todo julgamento criminal. Eu fiz o juramento e fui interrogada por ele. Contei o que havia acontecido naquele dia e acabei por chorar. Eu tentei controlar lágrimas, mas não consegui. O Ministério Público foi o próximo a falar. Eles tinham provas contra mim. Digitais, DNA.

Mas é claro que eles teriam isso! Eu tinha ficado com meus pais naquela noite, eu tinha os abraçado, eu tinha conversado com eles e tocado nas coisas deles. Mas o pior foi que a faca tinha impressões minhas e dos meus pais. Eles haviam sido assassinados com a faca da própria casa. E eu me lembrava de tê-la utilizado na noite anterior, quando fui ajudar com o jantar.

Meu advogado foi o próximo a me interrogar. Ele me fez essa pergunta e eu lhe expliquei. Eu tinha, sim, usado a faca, para preparar o jantar na noite anterior. Isso não queria dizer que eu os havia matado.

Em seguida, vieram testemunhas. Milhares de testemunhas.

Alguns eram vizinhos dos meus pais, que não haviam notado nada de estranho, que falaram que eu era uma boa filha e que não achavam que eu fosse capaz de matá-los. Outros disseram que não tinham visto nada de estranho naquela noite.

Eles logo entraram em recesso e eu fui informada de que teria de comparecer no dia seguinte novamente.

E assim foi.

No dia seguinte eu voltei, vendo as fotos dos meus pais. Assassinados. E eu quase vomitei quando vi que faltavam alguns dedos das mãos.

Eu não podia fazer uma coisa dessas com meus pais, eu nunca seria capaz. Como eles podiam me acusar dessa forma?

Depois de horas e horas, os jurados se retiraram para votarem. Fomos levados a salas diferentes e não podíamos sair, exceto para ir ao banheiro. Eu sentia meu coração palpitar contra meu peito. Em breve eles anunciariam a sentença.

Em breve eu saberia se era _culpada_ ou _inocente_.

O tempo passou – e pareceu uma eternidade para mim – até que nos chamaram de volta. Eu me sentei e esperei o juiz falar.

- Sobre a acusação de _homicídio qualificado_, como o júri se pronuncia? – indagou o juiz.

Eu realmente não sabia como ainda estava viva. Meu coração batia de forma acelerada.

- Nós declaramos a acusada, Isabella Marie Swan, _culpada_.

Eu perdi todo o fôlego que eu tinha naquele momento.

Não sei o que aconteceu depois, nem o que o juiz falou. Mas algum tempo depois, vi como todos pareciam prender a respiração e eu olhei para meu advogado, confusa.

- Você foi condenada à morte. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-me perder completamente o chão.

-X-

N/A: Hm... Oi? Devo me esconder ou algo assim?

Não me matem, por favor! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo muito saber o que vai acontecer, mas relaxem, respirem e confiem em mim! É tudo o que posso dizer.

Então, não sei se fui muito bem quanto ao julgamento, mas escrevi da melhor maneira possível.

Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo!

Qualquer dúvida ou alguma outra coisa, tenho um twitter e tal (deh_cc)

Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, ok? A gente se fala mais amanhã.

Besos besos


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Edward POV.**

Quando eu me levantei no dia seguinte, preparando-me para ir trabalhar, fiquei pensando se poderia arrumar alguma desculpa para ir conversar com Isabella.

Eu queria dar todo o apoio possível.

Sabia que era errado, ainda mais depois de ter descoberto o que descobri, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar. Passei o resto do dia assim e segui para a casa dos meus pais, onde eu pretendia dormir, já que fazia um tempo desde a última vez.

- Edward! – Escutei Alice gritar, do andar de baixo da casa de meus pais e suspirei. Eu realmente devia ter ficado em casa.

Não demorou muito para que a minha irmã estivesse na porta do meu quarto, sorrindo um pouco.

- O que foi, Alice? – perguntei, sem humor algum.

- Eu fui visitar a Bella hoje?

Eu parei de mexer nas minhas roupas e a olhei, confuso. _Bella_?

- Bella? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – revirou os olhos. – A Isabella. E não me xingue, eu não disse sobre sua _paixão_. Meio que... hmmm... fui prestar meu apoio a ela.

- Alice, eu...

- É sério, Edward. – Ela se aproximou. – Eu só quis desejar boa sorte. Eles me deixaram ficar só dez minutos lá. Não fiz e nem falei nada demais.

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, mas... você já se tornou assim tão íntima para chamá-la de Bella?

- Eu pedi – deu de ombros, sorrindo. – E ela deixou.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa Alice se virou e saiu do meu quarto, fazendo-me suspirar e me sentar na cama.

Afundei meu rosto entre minhas mãos e suspirei.

Estava indo longe demais... Eu já devia ter me afastado há muito tempo.

Mas não podia, de alguma forma, não conseguia...

Parecia ser tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Eu me mantive ansioso durante toda a quarta e quinta feira, maluco para que sexta chegasse. Sabia que eles deveriam ter anunciado o final do julgamento na TV, mas eu queria saber de Isabella.

Eu queria ouvir da boca dela que tudo tinha acabado bem.

Cheguei para trabalhar na sexta cedo, mesmo sabendo que Isabella só viria no último horário disponível. Passei a tarde toda ansioso, torcendo para que o horário dela vir, chegasse logo.

E quando ele chegou, eu quase que estava quicando na cadeira, apenas esperando que ela aparecesse.

Eu sabia que havia algo errado assim que Isabella entrou, de cabeça baixa, os cabelos presos. Ela permaneceu calada enquanto a guarda a algemava e saía da sala.

E a possibilidade de ter dado algo errado fez meu coração se partir em pedaços.

- O que aconteceu? – murmurei.

- Você não sabe?

Pela primeira vez desde que adentrara ali, Isabella levantou o rosto e me olhou, seus olhos cheios de lágrima e seus lábios tremendo. Eu ofeguei, inclinando-me ainda mais na mesa, enquanto mantinha minhas mãos no meu colo.

Eu não podia fazer besteira.

- Não – sussurrei. – Eu queria saber de você o que tinha acontecido no julgamento.

- Eu... – soluçou. A dor na voz de Bella era tanta! Eu nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito. – Eu fui considera culpada, Edward. Eles acham que eu matei meus pais.

Eu sequer pensei duas vezes.

Quando dei por mim, já estava diante de Bella, ajeitando suas algemas e a virando para mim, de modo que pudesse puxá-la para um abraço.

E eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem assim no abraço de alguma mulher. Não era um virgem, nem nada do tipo. Tive meus relacionamentos, mas simplesmente nenhum deles foi para frente.

- Shhh... – Eu tentei limpar suas lágrimas, mas mais vinham. – Se acalma, por favor.

- Isso não é o pior... – Ela fechou os olhos com força, fechando os olhos. – Eu recebi minha sentença, Edward.

Será que... será que Bella iria passar o resto da vida numa prisão?

- Eu fui condenada à morte – sussurrou.

_Eu fui condenada à morte. Eu fui condenada à morte. Eu fui condenada à morte. Eu fui condenada à morte._

- Não – murmurei. – Não pode. Não, Isabella, isso é...

- Eu fui – assentiu. – Eu acho que tenho direito de mandar algum documento, recorrer ou sei lá, mas... Eu vou morrer, Edward.

- Não vai – afirmei. – A gente vai dar um jeito, eu prometo.

Naquela sessão, eu deixei que Isabella chorasse tudo o que ela tinha para chorar. Me partia o coração vê-la daquele jeito e saber que ela tinha sido condenada, mas eu tinha que ser forte. Tinha que me segurar... até ela voltar para a cela, pelo menos.

Foi triste vê-la partir naquela noite. Eu queria, mais do que nunca, abraçá-la, cuidar dela, deixá-la dormir nos meus braços. Mas não podia. Ela era presidiária, ela era minha paciente.

E isso não diminuía nem um pouco o que eu sentia por ela.

Eu fui para casa ainda um pouco atordoado com o que Isabella havia falado. Eu tremia quando fechei a porta do apartamento. Para descontar o pouco da raiva que eu sentia, peguei a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente e joguei do outro lado do apartamento, sem me importar se ia ou não quebrar.

Deixei que meu corpo escorregasse pelo chão, uma dor tomando conta do meu peito. Não conseguia acreditar que ela iria morrer. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Com as mãos trêmulas, peguei meu celular, e disquei para Alice.

Eu realmente precisava de alguém agora.

**Alice POV.**

Eu sabia que provavelmente o relacionamento entre Bella e Edward não iria para frente, mas eu não podia julgá-lo. Ele estava completamente louco por ela.

E eu estava a caminho de seu apartamento, depois de ouvir a voz quebrada de Edward do outro lado do telefone. Eu não pensei, simplesmente segui até lá.

Para encontrar meu irmão chorando como eu nunca o tinha visto chorar.

- Shhh... – Eu coloquei sua cabeça no meu colo. – O que aconteceu?

- Ela... – soluçou. – Ela... Isabella foi condenada a morte, Alice.

Eu congelei.

Eu nunca havia imaginado que isso ia acontecer. E agora que tinha acontecido, era hora de aconselhar meu irmão a se afastar.

Se afastar antes que fosse tarde demais.

**Bella POV.**

Foi difícil dormir nas noites que se seguiram. Eu simplesmente ficava fitando o teto da minha cela, sem saber o que pensar ou o que fazer.

Eu já não tinha advogado mais, nem pretendia arrumar outro. Para mim, o que estava feito estava feito. Se eu já tinha poucas esperanças antes, agora eu não tinha mais nenhuma.

Eu não quis comer nem sair. Sabia que não era bom para eu fazer tudo isso, mas eu realmente não estava me importando. Tudo o que eu pensava era em ver Edward, conversar um pouco com ele. Eu não sabia quanto tempo me restava, mas gostaria de gastá-lo conversando com ele.

O fim de semana passou de forma lenta – muito lenta.

Quando a segunda chegou, eu continuava praticamente do mesmo jeito. Tinha comido pouco e tomado um banho, mas eu realmente tinha perdido, de vez, todas as forças que eu tinha para lutar.

Fui levada para a sala de Edward no mesmo horário de sempre, um pouco feliz que eu o teria para conversar.

Eu ergui minha cabeça assim que entrei na sala, para encontrá-lo me fitando com os olhos tristes. Eu tentei sorrir um pouco, mas parecia meio que impossível, então apenas me mantive quieta enquanto me prendiam à cadeira.

- Ei – sussurrou Edward assim que a guarda fechou a porta. – Como está?

- Não sei – murmurei. – Parece difícil de acreditar, às vezes.

- Entendo. Você e seu advogado vão tentar recurso?

- Não – dei de ombros. – Eu nem advogado tenho mais.

- Isabella, isso...

Eu achava tão fofo que ele se preocupasse comigo, mesmo que acreditasse que ele se preocupava assim com todos os seus pacientes.

- Está tudo bem – sorri sem humor algum. – Eu já não tinha esperanças, Edward... Sinceramente, achava que fosse ser julgada como culpada, mas... morrer? Por que eu devo passar por outro julgamento e escutar a mesma coisa?

- Porque tem pessoas que se preocupam com você – sussurrou.

- Quem? – De repente meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. O sonho que eu tive com Edward tomou conta de mim, mas tudo o que eu pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça e tentar afastá-lo da minha mente. – Meus pais estão mortos, Edward. Isso é...

- Eu me importo com você... – ele disse, parecendo hesitante. – E minha irmã veio te ver, não veio? Ela gostou de você...

Eu ri, de forma amarga.

- É claro que você se importa comigo – disse. – Eu sou sua paciente. E sua irmã realmente foi muito fofa vindo aqui e me desejando sorte, mas...

- Eu... – Edward parecia hesitante ou era impressão minha? – Isabella, você tem que tentar.

- Não há mais esperanças, Edward. – Eu realmente já havia aceitado meu destino. – Não mais.

Eu pedi que mudássemos de assunto e conversei um pouco com ele. Não demorou muito para que a guarda viesse me buscar e eu meio que sorri para Edward, antes de ser levada de volta para a minha cela.

**Edward POV.**

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite.

Alice conversou comigo, disse que achava que era hora de eu me afastar, mas eu simplesmente não podia.

Eu realmente não conseguia mais.

- Você vai acabar se machucando, Edward. – Foi tudo o que ela me disse antes de virar e ir embora.

Mas eu não importava. Porque o futuro era tão incerto, que eu sabia que se não aproveitasse tudo com Isabella agora, eu iria acabar me arrependendo.

E eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

O final de semana foi difícil, mas eu consegui sobreviver. E eu realmente esperava que Isabella também fosse conseguir.

Mantive-me ansioso durante todas as minhas consultas da segunda, até que o horário de Isabella chegou.

E eu me perdi naqueles lindos olhos tão tristes...

- Ei – sussurrei, logo após a guarda sair. – Como está?

- Não sei – murmurou. – Parece difícil de acreditar, às vezes.

- Entendo. Você e seu advogado vão tentar recurso?

- Não – deu de ombros. – Eu nem advogado tenho mais.

- Isabella, isso...

Ela não iria desistir assim, iria?

- Está tudo bem – interrompeu, sorrindo triste. – Eu já não tinha esperanças, Edward... Sinceramente, achava que fosse ser julgada como culpada, mas... morrer? Por que eu devo passar por outro julgamento e escutar a mesma coisa?

- Porque tem pessoas que se preocupam com você – _Eu_ me preocupo muito com você...

- Quem? – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e tudo o que eu queria era atravessar aquele espaço entre nós e puxá-la para meus braços. – Meus pais estão mortos, Edward. Isso é...

- Eu me importo com você... – interrompi-a, mesmo que estivesse hesitante. – E minha irmã veio te ver, não veio? Ela gostou de você...

Isabella riu.

- É claro que você se importa comigo – disse. – Eu sou sua paciente. E sua irmã realmente foi muito fofa vindo aqui e me desejando sorte, mas...

- Eu... – Eu queria, mais do que nunca, dizer para ela sobre meus sentimentos, mas parecia tão errado... – Isabella, você tem que tentar.

- Não há mais esperanças, Edward – disse. E isso realmente fez meu coração se apertar. – Não mais.

Isabella pediu que mudássemos de assunto, e, embora eu ainda quisesse conversar com ela sobre o fato de ela pedir recurso, aceitei sua decisão.

Eu simplesmente queria que ela tentasse. Perdê-la parecia ser doloroso demais.

E então uma ideia surgiu em minha mente.

Eu tinha que falar com Rosalie.

Rosalie era uma advogada bastante renomada. Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes, mas talvez fosse um bom momento para conversar com ela.

Naquela noite, não dava mais, mas liguei para ela e pedi que me encontrasse amanhã, em um restaurante, sem comentar nada com ninguém.

Ela estava de férias no seu escritório, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela aceitaria.

Passei o resto da noite pensando em como ajudar Isabella. Eu precisava que ela tivesse esperanças, precisava que ela se provasse inocente.

Se desse certo e caso ela saísse da prisão, eu poderia me declarar para ela.

Levantei cedo no dia seguinte, encaminhando-me para a prisão, onde atendi meus pacientes. Na hora do almoço, segui para o restaurante que eu havia marcado com Rosalie e fiquei a espera dela.

- Oi, Edward.

Eu olhei para cima e sorri para minha cunhada, colocando-me de pé para ajudá-la a se sentar. Ela parecia confusa sobre o fato de eu ter marcado um almoço com ela.

Permanecemos em silêncio durante alguns minutos enquanto escolhíamos nossos pedidos. Só depois começamos, de fato, a conversar.

- Então... – começou. – O que eu posso fazer por você?

- Eu preciso que você seja a advogada de Isabella – disse, achando melhor ir direto ao assunto.

- A sua paciente? – franziu a testa, confusa. – Eu achei que ela já tivesse um.

- Ela foi condenada à morte, Rose – suspirei. Nem recurso quer tentar.

- Edward, eu não posso obrigá-la a...

- Eu pago – cortei-a. – Eu só preciso que você lá e converse com ela.

- Você... – Rosalie engoliu em seco. – Você não está apaixonado por ela nem nada, está?

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, sem saber o que dizer a Rose.

Optei pela verdade.

- Eu estou, embora ela não saiba – sussurrei, sem olhar nos olhos de minha cunhada. – Eu só quero que você tente e vá conversar com ela, Rose. Eu pago tudo, eu prometo.

- Edward, eu... – Eu a fitei e ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar. – Tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ela.

- Obrigado – sorri um pouco.

Eu paguei a conta, ignorando Rosalie completamente, antes de seguir para o meu consultório.

**Bella POV.**

Ficar parada e pensar em como minha vida poderia ter sido caso eu não tivesse ido para a casa dos meus pais naquele dia era algo que agora eu fazia com freqüência.

Eu sentia falta do meu trabalho, da minha rotina, mesmo que ela fosse atarefada e eu não tivesse muito tempo. Sentia falta de sentar e ler um bom livro, tomar um vinho, sair só por sair e respirar o ar puro de Texas. Sentia falta de tudo isso e agora, eu nunca faria nada disso de novo.

Na quarta, na parte da manhã, fui informada de que teria uma visitante. Será que era a irmã de Edward de novo?

Mas não era.

Era uma mulher loira, bem bonita. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso. Não podia ver suas roupas, já que ela estava sentada. Ela era bonita.

Muito.

- Olá, Isabella – sorriu. – Sente-se, por favor.

Eu assenti, embora eu ainda estivesse confusa.

- Eu sou advogada, meu nome é Rosalie – disse-me. – Sou cunhada do seu psicólogo, Edward Cullen. Ele me pediu para dar uma olhada no seu caso e aqui estou eu, querendo saber porque você não quer tentar o recurso.

Suspirei.

Por que Edward faria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu não acho que vá mudar alguma coisa – sussurrei. – Ninguém parece acreditar em mim.

- Me conta tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia – disse, sorrindo gentilmente. – Eu prometo que serei sincera com você. Não precisa me dar resposta hoje. Eu volto amanhã e você me diz se mudou de ideia.

Eu assenti, sem saber por quê. Contei tudo para Rosalie o que já havia contado para milhares de pessoas.

E ela foi realmente sincera. Eu gostei de conversar com ela, mas ainda estava apreensiva. E ela disse que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Passei o resto do dia me perguntando por quê Edward continuava tentando me ajudar. Eu era, sim, paciente dele, mas milhares de mulheres nessa cadeia também eram...

Por que ajudar só a mim?

Quando chegou a hora de mais uma sessão, eu fui com essa pergunta na cabeça.

Eu iria esclarecer isso hoje.

Permaneci em silêncio enquanto a guarda me prendia à cadeira, fitando os belos olhos verdes de Edward. Era incrível como meu coração parecia bater mais forte por ele à medida que as sessões passavam.

- Oi, Isabella – disse, sorrindo um pouco. – Como estamos hoje?

- Na verdade – comecei, corando um pouco –, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Pode fazer. – Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, parecendo interessado. – Sou todo a ouvidos.

- Por que eu? – indaguei-o. – Por que você tenta me ajuda se tem milhares de pacientes aqui? Por que logo eu?

Edward me fitou durante algum tempo, respirando fundo. Seus olhos verdes se fecharam por alguns instantes e eu continuei olhando-o. Quando ele os abriu, tinha um brilho intenso, o que fez com que meu coração acelerasse ainda mais.

- Eu... – Sua voz rouca fez com que eu me arrepiasse. – Eu preciso confessar uma coisa, Isabella.

Eu assenti, sentindo minha boca seca demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

Edward se levantou e contornou a mesa, cada passo que ele dava para perto de mim fazendo com que meu coração batesse ainda mais rápido. O que ele falaria? O que ele faria?

Edward se abaixou, seus olhos verdes na altura dos meus castanhos. Ele suspirou e sua mão ergueu, acariciando meu rosto.

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você.

* * *

**N/A:** Ei! Pois é, devia ter postado ontem... Mas acabei me esquecendo D: Desculpem-me por isso, sério.

Então, estou postando mais cedinho hoje, com essa revelação do Edward...

Ihh, será no que vai dar, hã?

Bem, por hoje é só. Volto amanhã, ok?

Obrigada por todos os reviews lindos!

Besos ;*


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Edward POV.**

Ela estava vindo. Mais uma vez, eu teria uma sessão com ela. Não que eu achasse que meia hora era o suficiente, mas se era tudo o que podia ter dela, eu teria.

- Oi, Isabella – sorri um pouco. – Como estamos hoje?

- Na verdade – disse, corando um pouco –, eu gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- Pode fazer – ajeitei-me um pouco na cadeira, realmente muito curioso. – Sou todo a ouvidos.

- Por que eu? – indagou. – Por que você tenta me ajudar se tem milhares de pacientes aqui? Por que logo eu?

Eu a fitei durante um tempo e respirei fundo, sem saber o que falar. Fechei os olhos por um momento, travando uma batalha comigo mesmo. Era errado, não era? Mas eu não sabia se tudo com Rosalie iria dar certo, se Bella iria ser inocentada.

_Eu precisava tentar_.

- Eu... – comecei, sem realmente saber como dizer aquilo. – Eu preciso confessar uma coisa, Isabella.

Eu pensei que ela fosse dizer algo, mas ela apenas assentiu.

Então, tomei coragem e me levantei, contornando a mesa e me aproximando dela.

Poderia meu coração bater assim tão rápido?

Eu me abaixei, deixando meus olhos na altura dos seus. Me perdi, por um momento, naqueles olhos lindos, aquele mar de chocolate, pensando em como ela poderia estar tão linda. Ergui minha mão e acariciei seu rosto, sentindo como sua pele era suave.

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você.

Durante alguns segundos – ou minutos, eu não saberia especificar – ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos observando.

Então, Isabella fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Você não pode estar apaixonado por mim, Edward – sussurrou, deixando duas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. – É errado...

- Eu sei que é errado – assenti –, mas não consegui evitar.

- Eu não posso te dar nada – sorriu triste. – Não posso te dar uma vida lá fora, não posso ser uma namorada normal, nem nada disso.

- Eu estou te pedindo para ficarmos juntos tanto quanto possível enquanto estivermos aqui, Isabella – sussurrei, soando desesperado.

Era irracional, eu sabia. Mas... se ela fosse... _morrer_, eu saberia que me arrependeria de não ter nem ao menos tentado.

- Por favor – tornei a pedir.

- Eu vou morrer – ela sussurrou de volta. – Por mais que você tenha me arrumado uma boa advogada, eu vou morrer. Eu não quero que você sofra.

- Eu sei do risco que estou correndo – murmurei. – Mas eu quero tentar, Isabella, _tentar_.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a beijei, saboreando o sabor de seus lábios.

- Edward... – sussurrou. – Eu não sei... Realmente, acho que preciso pensar.

Eu suspirei, assentindo, e me levantei, afastando-me dela e voltando a me sentar na minha cadeira.

Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor até que chegou a hora de ela voltar à cela. Eu a observei se afastar, nossos olhares se encontrando, implorando para que ficasse comigo o tempo que era possível.

Por mais irracional e anti profissional que fosse, eu precisava disso.

Precisava tentar.

Arrumei minhas coisas e segui para a fora da prisão, despedindo-me de Carl com um aceno e já entrando no meu carro. Rumei para casa, sem nenhuma vontade de seguir para a casa de meus pais.

Tomei um longo banho e me dirigi até a cozinha, onde comecei a preparar alguma coisa bem simples para comer. Sentei-me diante da bancada e suspirei, fechando meus olhos, imaginando por um momento que Bella era livre e que estávamos juntos.

Nos imaginei saindo, de mãos dadas, feito adolescentes, apenas porque como era impossível, no momento, isso parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Eu queria Isabella, de uma forma irracional até. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido para me apaixonar por ela, mas não conseguia mais evitar, não conseguia mais fazer nada.

Respirei fundo e coloquei a louça na pia, sentindo-me solitário. Arrastei-me para o banheiro onde escovei os dentes e me joguei na cama, afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

E antes de adormecer, o que me veio a cabeça, foram os olhos castanhos de Isabella.

E em como eu queria tirar toda aquela dor deles.

Sexta-feira chegou de forma rápida, o que eu realmente agradeci. Segui para a prisão, desejando que Isabella já tivesse pensado. Alice havia me dito para me afastar, que era o momento e embora parecesse o certo, eu estava torcendo para que pudéssemos ficar um pouco juntos.

Eu lidaria com as consequências depois.

Atendi minhas pacientes e me senti ansioso quando o horário de ver Isabella chegou. Minutos foram se passando e nada dela. Meu coração se apertou no peito e eu me levantei, saindo da minha sala e indo encontrar Carl.

Eu realmente esperava que ela não estivesse machucada novamente.

- Carl! – chamei, indo até seu encontro. Ele sorriu um pouco para mim, se virando. – Sabe alguma coisa de Isabella? Ela não veio à sessão de hoje.

- Sério? – Sua testa se franziu, confusa. – Não soube de nada... Aguarde um instante aqui que vou verificar e já volto.

Eu assenti, respirando fundo e desejando que ela estivesse bem.

Carl não demorou muito, o que eu agradeci, esperando ansioso pelo o que ele faria.

_Que ela esteja bem_.

- Isabella se recusa a ir à sessão, doutor Cullen – disse-me, o que me pegou de surpresa. – Ela está na cela dela, não quer sair... Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem – assenti, voltando para a minha sala.

Ela não queria me ver... Provavelmente porque eu tinha falado que estava apaixonado por ela...

Desabei na cadeira e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos, suspirando.

O que eu tinha feito?

**Bella POV.**

Depois que saí da sala de Edward, eu sabia que tinha que tomar uma decisão sensata por nós dois.

Eu sabia, de alguma forma, que iria morrer. Não tinha esperanças de que tudo fosse dar certo.

E por mais que eu também estivesse apaixonada por Edward e meu coração tivesse acelerado quando ele confessara seus sentimentos por mim, eu sabia que tinha que protegê-lo, tinha que me afastar.

Eu não queria que ele sofresse. Não conseguiria partir sabendo que lhe dei esperanças e o deixei aqui, sofrendo.

Foi difícil dormir naquela noite e ainda mais sobreviver ao dia seguinte. Eu sabia que Rosalie viria e iria querer uma resposta, mas agora, depois do que eu havia descoberto, parecia tão difícil dá-la.

Mas eu aceitei. Aceitei que ela me representasse e conversei com ela sobre minha vida e a vida de meus pais até que chegou a hora de voltar a minha cela.

E amanhã era dia da sessão com Edward de novo.

Eu realmente sabia o que tinha que fazer – não ir mais. Não sabia se eles iriam aceitar, mas eu precisava tentar. Não podia voltar lá, não quando eu parecia incapaz de dizer não a ele.

Para o bem _dele_, seria bom se eu não o visse novamente.

Foi difícil passar a sexta sem ter Edward para conversar. Eu sabia que, de agora em diante, os dias seriam ainda mais longos, mas eu teria que agüentar. Agüentar até o próximo julgamento e a sentença.

O final de semana se arrastou, como eu imaginava que fosse acontecer. Pela primeira vez, em tempos, quando a segunda chegou, não me encontrei animada.

E quando chegou o horário da sessão com Edward – por mais que meu coração doesse –, eu me recusei a ir.

Imaginei o que ele pensaria, se ficaria bem com isso... Passei o resto da noite pensando nele, na forma que seus lábios se movimentavam contra os meus, se encaixando perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. E por mais que fosse errado e ambos soubéssemos disso, parecia o certo, parecia o destino.

Peguei-me perguntando-me como teria sido se eu tivesse conhecido Edward fora da prisão, se as coisas teriam se encaminhado e estaríamos juntos. Talvez sim, talvez não... E eu realmente nunca saberia.

Foi difícil dormir, e, mesmo quando consegui, acordei diversas vezes. A todo o momento em que fechava os meus olhos, o rosto _dele_ tomava conta de mim.

Os dias se seguiram de forma lenta e torturante, mas passaram. Continuei me recusando a ver Edward, esperando que assim ele pudesse me esquecer. Já fazia uma semana que eu não o via, era uma terça-feira, e eu estava torcendo para que ele estivesse bem, que tivesse superado tudo, que percebesse que era um erro.

Um erro ter se apaixonado por uma presidiária com um fim tão próximo.

- Swan.

Levantei minha cabeça da minha cama nada confortável e fitei a guarda. Franzi a testa, confusa. Eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje.

- Visita para você.

Assenti, me levantando e me sentindo ainda meio confusa. Rosalie disse que viria só amanhã na sua última visita... O que ela estaria fazendo aqui?

E levei um susto ao encontrar Edward sentado no lugar do visitante, seus olhos verdes e penetrantes me fitando com atenção.

- Eh... Hmmm... – Eu olhei para os guardas que estavam no canto da sala e tornei a olhar para ele, me sentindo extremamente confusa.

- Isabella. – Ele assentiu educadamente, sua voz roupa carregando uma dor que me deixou com o coração apertado. _Eu tinha feito aquilo com ele_.

Eu continuei parada no mesmo lugar, abrindo e fechando a boca e sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por quê? Eu pensei que tivesse sido clara que não queria – na verdade, não podia – vê-lo quando comecei a ignorar suas sessões.

Era melhor assim. _Para ele_.

- Por que você não se senta? – indagou-me.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, fechando os olhos por um momento enquanto continuava tentando buscar coragem. Falávamos baixo, mas eu não tinha certeza se os guardas estavam nos escutando.

- É melhor não – desviei os olhos dos dele e fitei o chão, respirando fundo.

- Eu preciso conversar com você – disse-me – e seria melhor se estivesse sentada.

- Não temos nada para conversar – murmurei, ainda olhando para o chão.

Olhei-o por um segundo, encontrando suas mãos fechadas em punho, seus olhos ainda em mim. Eu sabia, de alguma maneira, que estava custando todo o esforço que ele tinha para não levantar e me puxar para seus braços. Mas ele não podia – ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Eu acho melhor o senhor ir embora, doutor Cullen – disse, em alto e bom som. – Eu não quero mais ir às sessões, respeito isso, por favor.

Eu me virei, pedindo para que me levassem a cela, e esperando enquanto a guarda destrancava o portão de ferro.

Não olhei para Edward nenhuma vez enquanto era levada de volta.

E só me permiti chorar quando estava sozinha. Sozinha na minha cela.

O lugar que seria meu lar até o fim dos meus dias, literalmente.

**Edward POV.**

Foi a pior semana da minha vida, por mais exagerado que isso pudesse soar. Mergulhei de cabeça no trabalho, tentando pensar em uma maneira de fazer com que Isabella voltasse às sessões. Ela se recusou a ir na quarta e na sexta... E agora esse fim de semana estava sendo o mais longo de todos.

Porque, de alguma maneira, eu ainda tinha esperanças que ela fosse mudar de ideia e fosse aparecer na segunda.

Saí do banho e coloquei uma roupa confortável, já que não pretendia sair naquele fim de semana. Minha mãe havia ligado, perguntando se eu não queria ir lá no dia seguinte, mas eu recusei, educadamente, dizendo que estava ocupado com negócios do trabalho.

Era o melhor a se fazer. Eu realmente precisava ficar um pouco sozinho agora.

Foi difícil dormir, como esses dias vinham sendo, mas eu consegui em algum momento. Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, mas permaneci na cama, apenas ligando a televisão.

E foi quando meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – Atendi sem nem olhar quem era.

- _Edward Cullen_! – A voz de Alice soou do outro lado. – _Você anda sumido._

Eu ri um pouco.

- Eu trabalho, Alice – disse, não querendo tocar no assunto _Isabella_.

Minha irmã permaneceu calada durante algum tempo.

- _Estou indo até aí_ – disse. – _E não aceito não como resposta._

Suspirei.

- Tudo bem, te espero então.

Desliguei o telefone e a televisão e segui para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho rápido. Segui até a cozinha, onde preparei qualquer coisa para comer.

Estava comendo quando Alice chegou.

- Desembucha – disse, em tom mandão, assim que abri a porta.

- Olá para você também, Alice – revirei os olhos. – Seja bem-vinha a minha casa.

- Não venha com essa, Edward – jogou-se no meu sofá. – Você não é de sumir assim... O que aconteceu?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Nada com o que você deva se preocupar – murmurei. Alice havia sido bem clara quando disse que achava melhor eu me afastar de Isabella. – Eu vou dar um jeito.

- Alguma coisa com a Bella, não é? – indagou.

Eu pensei em mentir, mas parece que desviar os olhos e olhar para o chão foi o suficiente.

- Eu sei o que eu te disse, mas eu realmente estou preocupada com você, Edward – sussurrou. – Então, por que você não me diz?

- Eu contei a ela sobre meus sentimentos – confessei, após olhá-la por um minuto. – Ela parou de ir às minhas sessões.

Alice ofegou.

- Por que disse a ela? – indagou.

Eu contei a ela sobre a conversa que havia tido com Rose e sobre o que Bella havia indagado. Ela ouviu tudo atentamente, assentindo uma hora ou outra.

- Eu continuo achando que você devia se afastar – disse-me quando terminei –, mas se você acha que é o certo... Bom, Edward, vá falar com ela.

- Como? – sussurrei. – Ela se recusa a me ver, Allie.

- No horário de visitas, então – deu de ombros. – Peça folga no escritório e vá vê-la numa tarde.

Eu pensei por um momento e assenti.

Se era tudo isso que eu teria, iria agarrar com todas as forças.

Dei uma chance para Isabella, mas ela não apareceu na segunda. Então, tudo o que pude fazer foi pedir a minha secretária que adiasse duas consultas da terça a tarde e ir falar com ela.

Estacionei meu carro no lugar de sempre e adentrei a prisão. Fui registrado, minhas coisas foram guardadas... Conversei com o diretor, explicando-lhe a minha situação e ele aceitou que eu a visitasse por um tempo maior.

Cheguei até o local de visitar e sentei-me na cadeira e fiquei ansiosamente esperando por ela.

E eu realmente prendi meus olhos nela assim que ela apareceu, imediatamente congelando ao me ver ali.

- Eh... Hmmm... – Isabella parecia confusa, olhando ao redor, encarando todos os guardas. Seu olhar voltou-se, então, para mim.

- Isabella – disse, deixando tudo o que eu sentia vir à tona ao pronunciar o nome dela.

Ela continuou parada e sua boca abria e fechava, enquanto suas bochechas coravam. _Ela era tão linda_. Fitei-a por algum tempo, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas ela não falou.

- Por que você não se senta? – indaguei-a.

Isabella suspirou, fechando os olhos por um momento.

- É melhor não – murmurou, desviando os olhos dos meus e respirando fundo.

- Eu preciso conversar com você – disse – e seria melhor se estivesse sentada.

- Não temos nada para conversar – tornou a murmurar, ainda fitando o chão.

Eu a fitei intensamente, tentando me controlar. _Como eu queria cruzar aquele espaço e puxá-la para meus braços._ Mas não podia, não devia.

_Tinha que me controlar_.

- Eu acho melhor o senhor ir embora, doutor Cullen – disse ela, em voz alta. – Eu não quero ir mais às sessões, respeite isso, por favor.

E antes que eu tivesse a chance de fazer alguma coisa, ela tinha se virado. E foi levada de volta para a cela.

Sem me ouvir, sem me deixar explicar nada.

E agora? Como eu iria provar a ela que se afastar de mim não era a solução, que nada faria com que esses sentimentos fossem embora?

Assim que saí da prisão, liguei para Alice. Precisava conversar com ela, pedir ajuda. Eu realmente queria estar com Isabella. Mesmo que tudo desse errado, eu queria ter _tentado_.

- _Edward!_ – gritou, animada. – _Como foram as coisas?_

- Nada bem – suspirei. – Você pode me encontrar ou algo assim? Queria mesmo conversar com você.

Nós marcamos de nos encontrar em uma lanchonete que havia perto de seu trabalho. Eu segui para lá e estacionei, já entrando e me sentando.

- Apenas um café – disse à garçonete.

Não demorou muito para que Alice chegasse, sentando-se a minha frente e soltando um suspiro engraçado.

- O que foi? – indaguei-a.

- Jasper não me dá paz – revirou os olhos. – Insistindo para sair comigo.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Saia com ele, então – dei de ombros.

- Depois eu vejo isso. – Então ela se inclinou, olhando em meus olhos. – O que aconteceu na conversa com Bella hoje?

- Nada – suspirei. – Simplesmente nada.

Expliquei a ela como havia sido e ela ouviu atentamente, como sempre.

- Eu só quero tentar, Alice – confessei. – Por mais que o futuro seja incerto e seja loucura, eu quero tentar.

- Eu sei disso, Edward – sorriu para mim. – E eu vou te ajudar e te apoiar, embora pense que isso é loucura. A gente vai dar um jeito.

Eu somente assenti, sorrindo um pouco para ela e me concentrando no meu café. Eu esperava conseguir falar com Bella, explicar-lhe tudo.

Queria tentar ter algo com ela, ver no que isso vai dar.

_Tentar_. Somente isso.

* * *

N/A: Pois é. Bella tentando fazer o que acha que é certo - e eu até concordo com ela, já que foi condenada a morte e tal -, enquanto Edward querendo tentar e tentar.

No que será que vai dar, hein?

:x

Espero que gostem.

Até amanhã!


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Edward POV.**

Como fazia um tempo que eu estava sumido da casa dos meus pais, resolvi ir visitá-los. Sabia que eles sentiam minha falta e eu sentia a deles também. Pensando no que aconteceu durante esses dias, enquanto seguia até a casa deles, senti-me culpado.

Eles não tinham culpa do que andava acontecendo na minha vida.

Foi bom jantar com meus pais. Eu sabia que eles estavam curiosos sobre o que estava acontecendo na minha vida para eu ter me afastado desse jeito, mas eles me respeitaram e não perguntaram o que estava acontecendo.

Decidi dormir ali naquela noite, disposto a pagar esse tempo que estive fora. No dia seguinte, quando saí para trabalhar, me senti bem. Foi bom ver minha mãe sorrindo daquele jeito.

Como toda quarta, atendi meus pacientes na parte da manhã. Estava guardando minhas coisas, para ir almoçar, quando senti meu celular vibrar.

_**Podemos nos encontrar para almoçar? **_**~ R.**

Rosalie me convidando para um almoço? Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com Isabella?

Eu imediatamente busquei seu números nos contatos de meu celular e apertei o botão, verde, já o colocando no meu ouvido.

- _Edward_! – A voz de Rose soou alegre. – _Pensei que estivesse atendendo algum paciente._

- Não – murmurei. – Eu acabei de receber sua mensagem...

- _Ah, sim_ – disse rapidamente. – _Não é nada com o que você deva se preocupar, apenas quero conversar algumas coisinhas com você. Pode ser naquele mesmo restaurante?_

Eu respirei fundo, de repente me sentindo aliviado.

- Claro – assenti, mesmo ela não podendo ver. – Eu estou indo agora, te encontro lá.

- _Vou indo também, então. Até já_.

Guardei meu celular no meu bolso e peguei minhas coisas, indo até meu carro. Dirigi até o restaurante, onde havíamos nos encontrado anteriormente e pedi uma mesa, já sendo levado até lá. Sentei-me e tudo o que pude fazer foi esperar por Rosalie.

Ela chegou cinco minutos depois, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Está sendo um bom dia, só isso – deu de ombros. – Então, me diga... Alice me ligou, disse-me algumas coisas sobre você e Bella.

Eu assenti, pensando nas últimas conversas que tive com Alice.

- E Bella, de fato – continuou –, me contou que tinha parado de ir às sessões. Não falamos muito sobre isso. Assim que sair daqui irei visitá-la, então pensei em passar por aqui e conversar com você um pouco.

- Conversar sobre o que? – indaguei, me sentindo realmente muito curioso.

- Você tem certeza, Edward? – perguntou, ficando muito séria de repente. – Eu ando acompanhando o caso de Bella e pesquisando coisas bem óbvias que o outro advogado deixou passar, mas _ela_ está sem esperança... E eu sei que está apaixonado por ela e que quer tentar, mas realmente vai valer a pena?

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando em tudo o que Rosalie e Alice já haviam me dito. Respirei fundo quando, de repente, a imagem de Isabella surgiu na minha mente. Seus olhos castanhos, que em fotos tinham tanto brilho e felicidade... E que agora, seus olhos estavam opacos.

Eu queria devolver o brilho a eles.

- Vale – murmurei, fitando-a. – Não sei aonde isso vai dar e que provavelmente eu vou sofrer no fim de tudo, caso algo dê errado, mas como posso conviver comigo mesmo se ao menos eu não tiver tentado, Rose?

Ela me encarou durante algum tempo, seus olhos azuis me fitando com atenção. Eu não desviei os olhos dos dela nem por um minuto.

- Tudo bem – suspirou. – Eu vou conversar com a Bella hoje, como Alice havia pedido e tudo o mais. Vou pedir para ela pelo menos ir falar com você.

- Obrigado, Rose – disse sorrindo um pouco. – Não sei como te agradecer.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não precisa – deu de ombros. – Mas tome cuidado, ok? E tenta ir devagar...

- Só... não comenta com ninguém além de Alice sobre isso tudo, certo? Eu quero contar a todos quando estiver pronto. Sei que ninguém receberá bem essa notícia.

- Tudo bem – assentiu. – Eu farei isso.

Nós terminamos o almoço e nos despedimos, cada um seguindo para o trabalho.

E eu fui torcendo para que Isabella falasse comigo.

**Bella POV.**

A quarta chegou como todos os outros dias: tediosa. Peguei – pela milésima vez – um dos livros que Edward me trouxera, mas não abri. Apenas acariciei a capa, me lembrando do dia que ele havia me dado, da forma que ele se preocupava...

E seus lábios, quando ele me contou que estava apaixonado por mim.

Eu respirei fundo, procurando buscar forças – não sabia da onde – e me concentrar. Era o melhor para ele, apenas para ele.

Porque eu realmente não podia dar tudo aquilo que as milhares de mulheres lá fora poderiam. Não podia sair, passear, andar de mãos dadas, ser apresentada aos pais, apresentá-lo aos meus... Não podia me casar, dar filhos...

Tudo o que eu sonhava um dia tinha sumido. Os planos, realizações, sonhos... nada mais existia. Apenas esse sentimento que eu sentia por Edward – e que, por incrível que pareça, se tornava mais forte a cada dia que passava – me mantinha firme e forme, ou tanto quanto era possível. Eu sentia falta dele e isso eu nunca conseguiria negar. Falta de nossas conversas, por mais que elas não durassem muito.

Eu sentia _muita_ falta.

Fui levada para tomar banho, almoçar e ficar um pouco no pátio. De vez em quando, algumas pessoas ainda se aproximavam de mim, mas eu não conversava com ninguém aqui.

Depois fui levada de volta a minha cela e tinha até me esquecido que Rosalie viria aqui quando fui chamada pela guarda. Fui levada ao mesmo lugar do dia anterior, mas não era quem estava sentado, enquanto seus olhos verdes me fitavam como se pudessem ver através de mim. Era Rosalie.

- Oi, Rose – murmurei, me sentando e suspirando.

- Oi, Bella – sorriu um pouco. – Como vão as coisas?

- Do mesmo jeito – menti, mesmo imaginando que provavelmente ela já sabia que eu tinha parado de ver Edward.

- Bem... eu marquei a próxima audiência e acho que vou conseguir alguns testemunhos... – começou. – Não é garantido, mas talvez eu posso anular a sentença e aplicar uma mais leve, fazer alguns acordos...

- Obrigada, Rose – assenti. – De verdade.

- Você é uma boa pessoa, Bella – sorriu. – Não sei explicar porque, mas eu realmente já gosto muito de você.

Eu assenti, tentando sorrir um pouco e dizer algo de volta, mas não disse. Eu procurava me manter afastada de todo mundo, manter um casulo me protegendo das coisas do lado de fora, quando na verdade, fazia isso só porque as pessoas não podiam mais se apegar a mim.

Eu era uma condenada.

Uma _culpada_.

- Seu julgamento vai ser dentro de dois meses – continuou. – Você já participou de um e sabe como as coisas funcionam, então acho que temos que rever só algumas partes...

Rosalie permaneceu mais algum tempo comigo. Quando terminou de falar sobre o julgamento, pensei que ela fosse se despedir – como fazia sempre – e eu seria levada de volta a minha cela, mas ela apenas respirou fundo e me encarou durante alguns segundos.

- Algum problema? – indaguei-a.

- Não, não – suspirou. – Eu apenas quero te pedir alguma coisa.

Ajeitei-me na cadeira e a fitei, assentindo para incentivá-la a falar.

- Eu soube o que houve entre Edward e você – começou, me deixando em choque –, assim como sei que você passou de vê-lo... Eu conversei com o Edward hoje, Bella, e ele me disse que mesmo vindo até aqui ontem, você ainda se recusa a vê-lo.

- É melhor assim, Rose – disse, resolvendo ser sincera. Talvez assim ela falasse com Edward e ele iria aceitar o fato de que não poderíamos nos ver mais. _Para o bem dele_. – Eu não posso dar nada ao Edward e meu futuro parece, nesse momento, tão incerto. Não posso dar falsas esperanças a ele, não posso partir sabendo que deixei aqui alguém sofrendo.

- Eu entendo, de verdade, mas você não acha que deve pelo menos vê-lo e dizer isso a ele, dando a chance dele se explicar? É o mínimo que pode fazer.

Eu assenti, ainda meio hesitante.

- E eu vou te confessar uma coisa... Eu concordei com você, de verdade. Ter se afastado, não ter dito que está apaixonada por ele, embora isso seja muito óbvio no seu rosto... Mas Edward nunca se apaixonou assim, Bella. Mesmo se você não vê-lo mais, mesmo se as coisas derem errado e você continuar com essa pena... ele vai sofrer, Bella, e vai se perguntar como teria sido de vocês dois tivessem tido uma chance.

Eu permaneci calada, simplesmente porque, diante do que Rose havia me falado, eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que dizer.

- Só fale com ele – disse-me. – Isso é tudo o que eu peço.

Ela, então, se despediu e eu fui levada de volta à minha cela, onde me pus a pensar.

Quando a guarda viesse me perguntar se eu iria à sessão, o que eu responderia?

Sim ou não?

**Edward POV.**

Acho que nunca me senti assim, tão ansioso, esperando o suposto horário de Isabella. Será que ela veria?

Despedi-me da minha penúltima paciente daquela quarta e assim que ela saiu, prendi a respiração. Um minuto se passou, dois se passaram, depois três... e quatro e cinco.

E nada de Isabella.

Suspirando de forma triste e pesada, levantei-me, pronto para ir para casa. Estava começando a juntar as minhas coisas quando a porta e abriu e lá estava ela, com uma guarda ao lado, as algemas prendendo seus delicados pulsos.

Ela estava ali, ela tinha vindo.

Meu coração pulsava de forma dolorosa no peito e eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer, então estava congelado.

A guarda, não notando isso, empurrou Isabella para dentro, forçando-a a se sentar. Permaneci calado, observando-a, até que a guarda estivesse fora de vista.

- Você veio... – murmurei, minha voz rouca.

- Oi... – Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos. _Linda_. – Rose pediu para eu, pelo menos, te escutar.

Assenti, mesmo que ela não estivesse me vendo. Eu agradeceria Alice e Rosalie para sempre por causa disso.

- E eu quero, pelo menos isso, muito – tornei a murmurar, finalmente conseguindo me mexer e sentando na cadeira.

- Não posso te dar nada, Edward – disse-me, fitando-me com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Fechei minhas mãos, contendo toda a vontade que eu tinha de contornar aquela mesa e puxá-la para meus braços. – Não posso te prometer um futuro, nem casamento, nem filhos... Não posso sair com você de mãos dadas ou fazer programas que namorados fazem... Nada disso... Seria tão mais fácil se você aceitasse minha decisão de não nos vermos mais.

Ela tomou fôlego, fechando os olhos com força.

- Eu sei – sussurrei. – Com certeza seria mais fácil, mas eu não quero, Isabella. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu tentei e lutei contra isso... E não dá mais, eu preciso tentar.

Ela tornou a abrir os olhos e nós nos fitamos, ficando sem dizer nada durante tempo. Tomando a coragem que eu precisava, levantei-me lentamente e contornei a mesa, indo parar diante delas. Seus olhos não deixaram de me seguir nem por um segundo.

Ajoelhei-me, por fim, fazendo com que nossos olhos ficassem da mesma altura.

- Eu sei dos riscos e estou certo do que estou fazendo – murmurei. – Se você quiser parar de me ver porque não sente nada por mim e acha que passei dos limites, eu te respeitarei, Isabella, mas se estiver se afastando porque quer me proteger, porque não pode me dar um futuro, eu não posso aceitar. Deixe que eu faça minhas próprias escolhas e sofra com as consequências depois...

Eu parei durante alguns segundos, deixando que ela absorvesse tudo aquilo que eu tinha dito, e, por fim, me aproximei de seus lábios, fechando os olhos só depois de ela fechar os dela.

E o beijo foi poderoso, intenso, cheio daquele sentimento que tinha nos tomado de surpresa.

Não demorou muito e foi bem suave, mas foi perfeito e foi o certo, mesmo sendo errado.

- Não posso lutar contra isso mais – sussurrei, separando meus lábios dos dela por milímetros de distância. – Não lute também, Isabella, deixa o sentimento tomar conta da gente.

Seus olhos estavam carregados de sentimentos – tantos sentimentos que eu não podia distingui-los – e por um momento pensei que ela fosse dizer não, mas tudo o que ela fez foi me beijar novamente.

E nada mais precisava ser dito.

**Bella POV.**

Quando a guarda me perguntou o que eu tinha resolvi, um "não" quase saltou da minha boca, sem ao menos pensar. Entretanto, antes de eu dizê-lo, o que Rosalie falara veio a minha mente: _Só fale com ele_. _Isso é tudo o que eu peço._

Não custava falar diretamente com Edward, custava? Custava dizer para ele o que eu pensava e talvez assim ele me deixasse em paz?

- Eu vou hoje – sussurrei baixinho, antes que eu me arrependesse.

A guarda simplesmente assentiu e logo eu estava a caminho da sala de Edward. A cada passo que eu dava, meu coração pulsava mais forte em meu peito...

Eu o veria.

Eu teria de dizer tudo aquilo que eu repeti para mim mesma e para Rose... só que dessa vez, para Edward.

A guarda abriu a porta e me empurrou delicadamente, fazendo com que eu aparecesse e visse Edward. Ele estava lindo – ele sempre estava lindo – e simplesmente congelou quando me viu ali.

Fui empurrada novamente – dessa vez para dentro da sala – e levada para cadeira. Não notei quando a guarda saiu, estava ocupada demais olhando para Edward.

Eu poderia me apaixonar ainda mais por ele?

- Você veio... – murmurou, mostrando-me o quão rouca sua voz estava.

- Oi... – sussurrei, mordendo o lábio inferior de nervosismo e desviei os olhos. Eu não sabia se conseguiria dizer tudo aquilo que eu queria olhando-o. – Rose pediu para eu, pelo menos, te escutar.

- E eu quero, pelo menos isso, muito – murmurou de novo, e, pela visão periférica, eu o vi sentando na cadeira.

- Não posso te dar nada, Edward – disse, antes que ele começasse a falar e fitando seus olhos. As lágrimas queriam descer, mas eu procurei ser forte e continuei a dizer: – Não posso te prometer um futuro, nem casamento, nem filhos... Não posso sair com você de mãos dadas ou fazer programas que namorados fazem... Nada disso... Seria tão mais fácil se você aceitasse minha decisão de não nos vermos mais.

Era difícil dizer aquilo. Cada palavra que eu dizia doía em mim, porque era tudo verdade. Eu nunca faria nada daquilo com Edward e seria mil vezes melhor – para ele, somente para ele – se ele se afastasse de mim.

- Eu sei – sussurrou. – Com certeza seria mais fácil, mas eu não quero, Isabella. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu tentei e lutei conta isso... E não dá mais, eu preciso tentar.

Nós nos fitamos durante alguns segundos e eu vi quando Edward se levantou e o segui com o olhar, enquanto ele contornava a mesa e parava diante de mim. Por fim ele se ajoelhou e eu me deixei mergulhar naqueles olhos verdes.

- Eu sei dos riscos e estou certo do que estou fazendo – murmurou. – Se você quiser parar de me ver porque não sente nada por mim e acha que passei dos limites, eu te respeitarei, Isabella, mas se estiver se afastando porque quer me proteger, porque não pode me dar um futuro, eu não posso aceitar. Deixe que eu faça minhas próprias escolhas e sofra com as consequências depois...

As palavras de Edward penetraram-me com toda força, derrubando toda aquela barreira que eu havia construído ao longo desses dias – desde que ele me falara que estava apaixonado por mim. Ele me queria, eu o queria...

Eu o vi se aproximar e, enquanto meu lado racional pedia para me afastar, para pensar por nós dois, meu coração me pedia para fechar os olhos e deixar que as coisas acontecessem.

E pela primeira vez em tempos, eu fechei meus olhos e escutei meu coração.

O beijo não durou muito, mas foi ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava. A língua de Edward acariciava a minha, assim como seus lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, como se tivéssemos sido feitos um para o outro.

- Não posso lutar contra isso mais. – Edward sussurrou, separando-se minimamente dos meus lábios. – Não lute também, Isabella, deixa o sentimento tomar conta da gente.

Nós nos fitamos, ambos falando tudo o que precisávamos com os olhos. Talvez eu me arrependesse depois, mas eu realmente não conseguia voltar atrás. Então, inclinei-me e tornei a beijar Edward.

Ficamos ali, durante um tempo, nos beijando, sem nada precisar ser dito. Edward se afastou e tornou a se sentar no momento certo. Um minuto depois a guarda bateu à porta e adentrou a sala, já começando a tirar minhas algemas para que eu fosse levada de volta a minha cela novamente.

Deitei-me no meu colchão, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido e provavelmente no que viria a acontecer.

Ao contrário do que imaginei, não consegui me arrepender do beijo e eu realmente não queria. Como Edward havia dito, eu deixaria que meu coração tomasse conta de tudo.

Inclinei-me e puxei um dos livros que havia ganhado de Edward, sorrindo ao alisar a capa.

Eu me encontrava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele... Era errado e provavelmente não daria certo, mas eu nos daria a chance de sermos felizes.

Mais tarde, quando o sono tomou conta de mim, a última coisa que imaginei ao fechar os olhos foram os lábios de Edward nos meus.

E pela primeira vez em dias adormeci bem.

**Edward POV.**

Assim que saí da prisão, decidi tomar uma atitude.

Meus pais precisavam saber do que estava acontecendo. Assim como meus irmãos. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais esconder isso deles.

Liguei para meu pai e pedi que avisasse ao pessoal que eu tinha que conversar com todos. Pensei em marcar para hoje, mas decidi que amanhã, na hora do almoço, era o melhor horário para isso.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir e a cada quilômetro que eu me afastava da prisão, me encontrava com saudades de Isabella.

Era loucura o que estávamos fazendo, mas era uma loucura boa, uma loucura que faria com que eu ficasse com ela.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o banho, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso dos lábios. E amanhã... amanhã eu contaria para a minha família, amanhã ela ficaria sabendo de tudo o que eu sentia por Isabella.

Eu realmente esperava que, mesmo não concordando e/ou apoiando, eles me entendessem.

Eu precisava disso.

Eu não consegui dormir muito naquela noite, ansioso pelo almoço. Trabalhei na ala masculina da prisão na parte da manhã e assim que saí, fui até a casa dos meus pais.

Foi minha mãe que atendeu a porta, ainda vestido com seus pijamas. Eu sorri para ela e a envolvi em um abraço, depositando um beijo de leve na sua testa.

- Ainda de pijamas, mãe? – indaguei, rindo. Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Estou de férias, querido.

Minha mãe me puxou para a sala, onde todos já se encontravam – exceto Jasper, o que eu entendia, Alice e ele não tinham se entendido direito ainda. Rosalie e Alice me fitaram, fazendo-me perguntas com os olhos, e eu apenas assenti. Eu iria falar sobre Isabella para todos hoje.

Nós conversamos durante alguns minutos e almoçamos, antes de seguirmos para a sala novamente. Todos sentaram e me olharam, esperando que eu desse a palavra. Até Emmett estava sério, o que parecia ser meio impossível.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para falar... – comecei meio hesitante. – Pode surpreender a todos, na verdade, vai surpreender a todos e eu acho que ninguém aqui vai ficar feliz por isso...

- Credo, Edward – disse minha mãe –, você está me assustando.

- Pare de enrolar – sussurrou Alice. – É melhor falar logo de uma vez.

- Falar o que? – perguntou meu pai, extremamente confuso.

- Que eu me apaixonei pela minha paciente e uma presidiária, Isabella Swan.

* * *

N/A: Pois é :x E agora? Como é que a família Cullen deve reagir, hein?

Fico feliz que estejam gostando.

Obrigada por todos reviews.

Besos e até amanhã!


	10. Capítulo Nove

**Bella POV.**

A quinta-feira passou de forma lenta. Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso de meus lábios, enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido entre Edward e eu. Só de pensar nos beijos meu coração se acelerava e eu sentia uma imensa vontade de adiantar o tempo, apenas para que estivéssemos juntos de novo.

Eu sabia que isso era idiotice, mas tudo o que Edward e Rosalie haviam me falado não saía da minha mente. Eu queria aquilo, tanto quanto ele... Então, deixaria as coisas rolarem e torceria para que – caso tudo desse errado –, Edward conseguisse me superar rapidamente.

Fiz tudo no modo automático naquele dia, ansiosa pela sexta como nunca. Rolei na minha nada confortável cama em minha nada agradável cela por mais tempo do que eu pensaria ser capaz, até que enfim caí no sono.

E logo era sexta-feira.

O dia parecia estar arrastando e eu andava de um lado para o outro da minha cela, esperando pelo momento em que eu veria Edward.

- Swan?

Eu fitei a guarda, assustada por ela ter me tirado de meus devaneios. Segui-a enquanto ela caminhava pelos corredores da prisão, me levando à sala.

A sala de Edward Cullen, meu psicólogo e o homem pela qual eu me encontrava apaixonada.

A guarda abriu a porta e eu adentrei a sala, sem querer olhá-lo. De repente, o medo de Edward ter mudado de ideia me atingiu e eu corei, pensando no que faria caso realmente acontecesse.

_Talvez fosse o melhor para ele... Talvez ele tivesse dado conta disso._

Fui prendida à cadeira e permaneci de cabeça baixa até que ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando. Respirei fundo e tomei a coragem de olhar para cima, apenas para ver Edward me fitando.

- Oi... – murmurei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Oi, Isabella – murmurou também, seus olhos verdes me analisando.

Nós permanecemos calados durante alguns segundos, em um silêncio constrangedor. A realidade bateu dura e forte em mim: ele havia mudado de ideia.

_O melhor para ele. Apenas o melhor para ele_.

E por mais que eu estivesse tentando me convencer com aquela frase, de que tudo era o melhor para Edward, eu não conseguia tirar a dor que havia se instalado no meu peito. Não conseguia e nem podia.

- Eu... – Edward pigarreou. – Eu estou um pouco confuso aqui.

Voltei minha cabeça para ele e o fitei, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

- Pensei que tivéssemos feito um progresso – admitiu timidamente.

O alívio que tomou conta de mim era errado, mas me liberou de um grande aperto no coração. Edward não tinha mudado de ideia.

- Pensei que tivesse mudado de ideia – corei um pouco, me sentindo extremamente envergonhada.

Edward riu um pouco e se levantou, caminhando até a mim com passos meio hesitantes. Ele se ajoelhou e sorriu, acariciando o meu rosto.

- Eu nunca mudaria de ideia – sussurrou. – Sou louco por você, Isabella.

Os lábios de Edward tomaram conta dos meus não muito depois. Eu suspirei de felicidade, sentindo vontade de tirar as algemas; assim eu poderia puxá-lo para meus braços.

O beijo foi longo e durou até que ambos estivéssemos ofegando em busca de ar. Edward se afastou somente um pouco, sorrindo lindamente para mim e eu simplesmente sorri de volta.

Ali, com ele, eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em problemas nem nada do tipo. Sentia uma paz enorme, uma vontade de ficar ali para sempre...

Só que eu não podia.

Edward ficou ali na minha frente até faltar poucos minutos para a guarda vir me buscar.

Nós ficamos nos olhando até a porta ser fechada e eu fui levada de volta à minha cela, enquanto tentava conter o sorriso bobo no rosto.

Não sabia até quando Edward iria me querer ou até quando essa felicidade iria durar, mas eu aproveitaria. Eu simplesmente deixaria rolar.

**Edward POV.**

Todos na sala da casa de meus pais ficaram em silêncio depois de minhas palavras. Eu permaneci parado também, enquanto meus olhos percorriam o rosto de cada um deles. Simplesmente não sabia o que dizer ou fazer agora. Deixaria que algum deles falasse primeiro.

Mas, alguns minutos depois, quando nenhum deles deu sinal de que iria falar alguma coisa, eu comecei a me sentir desesperado.

- Eu sei que é errado – admiti. Todos ainda me encaravam. – Mas não consegui evitar. Sei também que ninguém aqui vai concordar comigo ou apoiar... Só que eu tive que contar. Não podia ficar mais guardando isso para mim.

Eles ainda continuaram calados. Rosalie e Alice apenas observavam a reação de todos.

- Falem alguma coisa, por favor – sussurrei.

Meu pai se ajeitou no sofá e limpou a garganta.

- Isso foi... inesperado – disse. – Pensei que fosse dizer qualquer outra coisa, não isso.

- É... – mamãe murmurou. – Você tem certeza disso, filho? Quer dizer... não é querendo ser chata nem nada do tipo, ou soar como mãe, mas ela não pode te dar um futuro, Edward. Os dias dela estão contados e, por mais que você acredite que ela é inocente, isso não vai mudar as coisas.

Eu não briguei nem discordei da minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela estava certa.

- Eu sei, mãe – sorri triste –, mas é justamente por termos esse pouco tempo que eu quero aproveitar. Não estou pedindo que fiquem felizes por mim, comecem a me apoiar e fazer planos para o futuro. Só estou contando para vocês... No futuro, dependendo do que vai acontecer, deixe que eu lide com as consequências.

Não foi uma conversa fácil e ninguém ali parecia feliz, mas eu fui embora para casa me sentindo melhor.

Eu simplesmente não podia desistir de Isabella.

No dia seguinte, quando chegou a hora de ela aparecer, eu me encontrava extremamente ansioso. Eu realmente queria vê-la, beijar aqueles lábios e puxá-la para mim.

Tanto o quanto era possível, é claro.

A porta se abriu e Isabella e a guarda adentraram o local. Ela foi presa à cadeira sem me fitar nem por um momento.

Só quando a porta de fechou novamente que Isabella olhou para cima.

- Oi... – murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ela tinha mudado de ideia? Ela tinha decidido voltar atrás?

_Não... Eu não saberia lidar com isso._

- Oi, Isabella – murmurei também, sem deixar de olhá-la nem por um segundo.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local, enquanto eu tentava conter o desespero que queria tomar conta de mim. Ela não podia ter mudado de ideia.

- Eu... – pigarreei, decidindo que não podia mais suportar aquele silêncio. – Eu estou um pouco confuso aqui.

Ela me fitou, finalmente, parecendo confusa.

Então decidi que tinha que ser mais claro.

- Pensei que tivéssemos feito um progresso – admiti, me sentindo muito tímido.

Desde quando eu ficava assim?

Isabella soltou um suspirou aliviado.

- Pensei que tivesse mudado de ideia – disse, corando um pouco.

_Simplesmente linda. E boba_.

Eu ri um pouco, tomando coragem e finalmente levantando. Contornei a mesa e me pus diante dela, ajoelhando diante dela. Sorri e acariciei seu rosto corado.

Como eles a tinham declarado culpada? Era impossível acreditar nisso enquanto eu a via assim tão de perto.

- Eu nunca mudaria de ideia – sussurrei. – Sou louco por você, Isabella.

Eu sempre acabava falando demais quando estava diante dela e tinha realmente medo de assustá-la, mas aquela declaração escapou de meus lábios antes que eu sequer pensasse nisso.

Inclinei-me então e tomei seus lábios nos meus.

Nós ficamos juntos tanto quanto possível até que o horário de a guarda buscá-la estava chegando. Meia hora parecia nunca ser o suficiente.

E nunca seria.

Os dias foram se passando e logo estávamos em junho. Meu aniversário se aproximava, mas eu realmente não me encontrava ansioso para isso. Ele daria em um domingo, o que significava que eu não o passaria com Isabella.

Meus pais ainda conversavam direto comigo sobre o fato de eu estar apaixonado. Eu realmente acho que eles pensavam que com o tempo eu fosse perceber que era uma loucura e iria me afastar, mas eu não podia.

Eu já havia levado fotos de minha família para Bella. Queria que mesmo não sendo pessoalmente, ela conhecesse um pouco das pessoas que eu amava.

Na sexta-feira, dois dias antes do meu aniversário, eu decidi contar a ela o que aconteceria no domingo.

- No domingo eu vou jantar com minha família – sussurrei, ajoelhado próximo a ela.

- Sério? – sorriu. – Isso é bom.

- É – dei de ombros. – É meu aniversário e tal... Eu queria que você fosse também...

Eu me arrependi de ter dito aquilo um segundo depois, quando vi os olhos tristes de Isabella desviarem dos meus.

- Desculpa – pedi, puxando seu rosto para o meu. – Eu não devia ter falado isso.

- Tudo bem – sorriu, embora seus olhos estivessem cheios de lágrimas. – Tem tanto que eu queria te dar e não posso.

- Ei... – Aproximei-me mais dela. – Não começa com isso.

- Mas...

- Isabella – disse, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios –, chega de falar disso, ok?

- Não me chama de Isabella – murmurou. – Já te pedi para me chamar de Bella...

Eu sorri para ela e me aproximei, dando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Chega de falar disso, Bella – sussurrei. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela assentiu, mas eu ainda podia ver que seus olhos castanhos estavam tristes.

Despedi-me dela pouco depois, deixando que ela comandasse um beijo.

- Feliz aniversário adiantado – sussurrou. – Eu espero que você se divirta com sua família.

- Obrigado – sorri. – E fique bem, por favor. Eu vou morrer de saudades de você.

Eu a vi sendo levada para cela desejando mais do que nunca que Rosalie conseguisse provar sua inocência. Eu queria muito ter uma vida com Isabella Swan fora daqui.

O domingo chegou rápido e eu acordei pensando em Isabella. Esperava que ela não tivesse ficado muito chateada com o que tinha acontecido na sexta. Esperava que no meu próximo aniversário, ela pudesse estar aqui comigo.

Recebi parabéns de minha família pelo telefone e marcamos de nos encontrar para jantar no meu restaurante preferido. Não quis sair durante a tarde, então fiquei em casa, ora vendo as fichas dos meus pacientes, ora assistindo um filme.

Pouco antes do horário do jantar, fui me arrumar e depois segui direto para lá.

Quando eu cheguei todos já se encontravam devidamente acomodados. Os braços da minha mãe foram os primeiros que me rodearam, enquanto ela dava um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

- Parabéns, querido. – Ela se afastou um pouco e eu pude ver o grande sorriso que tomava conta do seu rosto.

- Obrigado, mãe – sorri também. – De verdade.

Meu pai e Emmett vieram logo em seguida, seguidos por Alice e Rose.

- Onde está Jasper? – indaguei a Alice.

- Ele iria tocar hoje – revirou os olhos. – E para de me olhar assim, Edward. Somos só amigos.

O jantar foi agradável. Eu realmente ainda pensava em Isabella e em como as coisas seriam caso ela estivesse aqui. Mas decidi me focar na minha família, porque ela não ficaria feliz caso soubesse o que se passava na minha mente.

É só que eu realmente sentia muita falta dela.

Despedi-me de meus familiares um pouco tarde naquela noite e segui direto para o meu apartamento. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma cueca, me jogando na cama logo depois.

Eu queria vê-la, eu queria beijá-la.

Eu estava me tornando, a cada dia que passava, mais viciado nela.

**Bella POV.**

Chegava a ser engraçado como os dias pareciam passar de forma rápida. Junho não demorou a chegar e eu não sabia se temia ou se agradecia a isso. Logo eu teria uma audiência, logo eu seria julgada novamente.

Eu estava morrendo de medo.

É claro que eu sentia medo antes, mas agora – que eu sabia dos sentimentos de Edward por mim e os meus por ele se tornavam a cada dia mais fortes – eu tinha medo de ser julgada como culpada novamente.

Eu não iria agüentar.

Edward e eu estávamos cada vez mais próximos – tanto quanto possível dentro de uma prisão, claro. Ele havia levado fotos da família para eu conhecer. Eu fiquei feliz com isso e desejei poder conhecê-los pessoalmente, sair daqui... Desejei ter o conhecido quando meus pais ainda estavam vivos. Eles teriam adorado Edward.

Mas desejar não tornava as coisas reais.

- No domingo eu vou jantar com minha família. – Edward sussurrou, me tirando de meus devaneios. Ele estava ajoelhado próximo a mim.

- Sério? – sorri. – Isso é bom.

- É – deu de ombros, não parecendo muito animado. – É meu aniversário e tal... Eu queria que você fosse também...

Imediatamente a culpa e a dor no coração me invadiram, fazendo com que eu desejasse ter me afastado de Edward novamente. Ele merecia alguém presente, alguém completo.

Não uma _culpada_.

- Desculpa. – Edward pediu, puxando meu rosto para o seu. – Eu não devia ter falado isso.

- Tudo bem – sorri, mesmo sabendo que meus olhos estavam tomados pelas lágrimas. – Tem tanto que eu queria te dar e não posso.

- Ei... – Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. – Não começa com isso.

- Mas...

- Isabella – cortou-me, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios –, chega de falar disso, ok?

- Não me chama de Isabella – murmurei. – Já te pedi para me chamar de Bella...

Ele sorriu um pouco e se aproximou, depositando um beijo nos meus lábios.

- Chega de falar disso, Bella – sussurrou, ainda próximo de mim. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu assenti, implorando para que aquilo fosse verdade. Tinha que dar certo. Se não desse, eu estaria completamente perdida.

Nós nos despedimos pouco depois, com um beijo intenso e cheio de significados.

- Feliz aniversário adiantado – sussurrei. – Eu espero que você se divirta com sua família.

- Obrigado – sorriu. – E fique bem, por favor. Eu vou morrer de saudades de você.

_Eu também, Edward. Eu sempre morro_.

Eu fui levada pouco depois para a cela, tentando conter as lágrimas.

A verdade é que se eu fosse julgada como culpada novamente, eu nunca seria digna e completa de Edward. Nosso relacionamento seria algo impossível.

Nós nunca poderíamos passear pelas ruas, ir ao cinema, jantares... Nunca daríamos presentes um para o outro de aniversário, dia dos namorados, natal... Eu nunca poderia fazer qualquer coisa dessa com ele.

E estaria o privando de ter isso com outra pessoa também.

Já na minha cela, desejei que Edward nunca tivesse se apaixonado por mim. Seria mais fácil, tão mais simples só desistir.

Por que quais seriam os motivos que eu teria para viver caso ele não tivesse se apaixonado por mim?

O final de semana se passou mais lentamente do que geralmente passava. Eu estava louca para que a segunda chegasse, para que eu pudesse estar com Edward novamente.

E quando chegou, eu mal podia conter minha felicidade.

- Ei... – sussurrei, assim que fomos deixados a sós. – Senti sua falta.

Ele sorriu também e contornou a mesa, já se ajoelhando e aproximando nossos rostos.

- Eu também senti sua falta, amor – murmurou, encostando nossos lábios de volta. – Como foi seu final de semana?

- Chato – dei de ombros. – E o seu?

- Longo – murmurou de volta. – Todos os dias são longos quando estou longe de você.

E lá estavam elas: as lágrimas.

- Ei, o que foi? – Ele tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas outras vinham atrás daquela.

- Estou com tanto medo, Edward – confessei. – Estou com tanto medo de ser julgada novamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Edward repetia aquilo com convicção toda vez, mas eu sabia que ele também estava um pouco assustado. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- E se não der? – indaguei. – Eu não posso partir sabendo que te deixei aqui, Edward, e sofrendo. Não posso...

- Para de falar isso, Bella – implorou. – Por favor. Eu não posso te perder, eu...

Foi uma noite tomada pelas lágrimas.

Ficamos próximos tanto quanto era possível. Beijos foram distribuídos e lágrimas derramadas, como se fosse a última vez.

A verdade era que ambos sabíamos que dependendo do próximo julgamento, a última vez estaria cada vez mais próxima.

- Bella... – Edward murmurou, me fazendo olhar para ele. – Eu te amo.

E eu simplesmente o olhei, vendo ali o mais puro e lindo amor.

_Por que isso tinha que ter acontecido na minha vida_?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá :x Não tenho muito pra falar desse capítulo.

Só que no próximo capítulo será o julgamento da Bella. E, dessa vez, adivinhem quem estará lá?

Pois é. Edward.

A gente se fala mais amanhã.

Besos


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Edward POV.**

A segunda finalmente chegou, assim como o horário de eu ver Isabella. Eu a esperei, ansioso demais para me manter parado na cadeira, e permaneci organizando minha mesa pela centésima vez naquele dia.

Bella logo entrou, acompanhada – como sempre – por uma guarda. Seus olhos ficaram presos nos meus e parecia que nunca iríamos ficar a sós.

- Ei... – Ela sussurrou, assim que a guarda fechou a porta. – Senti sua falta.

Mal podendo me conter mais, sorri e me levantei, contornando a mesa e já me ajoelhando próximo a ela.

- Eu também senti sua falta, amor – murmurei, encostando nossos lábios. – Como foi seu final de semana?

- Chato. – Bella deu de ombros. – E o seu?

- Longo – murmurei de volta. – Todos os dias são longos quando estou longe de você.

Manter meus sentimentos para mim mesmo estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Eu queria, como nunca, que ela fosse dada como inocente, porque não iria suportar perdê-la.

Eu mal podia pensar nisso.

Fui tirado de meus devaneios quando olhei nos olhos de Isabella e vi suas lágrimas.

- Ei, o que foi? – Tentei limpar as lágrimas de seu rosto, mas logo outras vinham atrás.

- Estou com tanto medo, Edward – sussurrou. – Estou com tanto medo de ser julgada novamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu não sabia quem eu estava tentando convencer naquele momento: eu ou ela. A possibilidade de ela ser julgada como culpada também me assustava. E muito. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- E se não der? – indagou. – Eu não posso partir sabendo que te deixei aqui, Edward, e sofrendo. Não posso...

- Para de falar isso, Bella – implorei, a dor no meu peito se tornando mais forte a cada minuto. – Por favor. Eu não posso te perder, eu...

Naquela noite nós não falamos muito. As lágrimas tomaram boa parte de nosso tempo, assim como os beijos e trocas de carícias.

E me doía pensar que parecia que estávamos agindo como se fosse a última vez.

Então, de repente, guardar esses sentimentos para mim parecia difícil demais, muito sufocante.

Eu simplesmente tinha que falar.

- Bellla... – murmurei, fazendo com que ela olhasse para mim. – Eu te amo.

Ela me encarou de volta durante alguns segundos, antes de chorar mais uma vez.

- Oh, Edward... – soluçou. – Eu queria tanto que você não sentisse isso...

Tentei ignorar o sentimento de rejeição que começava a tomar conta de mim.

- Mas... por mais que seja errado, eu te amo também. E isso me assusta.

- Não precisa ter medo – sussurrei. – A gente vai dar um jeito.

Eu a abracei, sem coragem de olhar nos seus olhos. Ela me amava, eu a amava.

Por que tínhamos que ter nos conhecido nessas circunstâncias?

**Bella POV.**

Conforme os dias foram passando, fui ficando mais nervosa. O julgamento se aproximava, minha última chance se aproximava.

A última chance de Edward e eu darmos certo se aproximava.

Eu sabia que ele também estava nervoso, com medo de que tudo desse errado, mas ele se manteve firme ao meu lado, sempre me apoiando. Eu não sabia como as coisas iriam ficar, mas estava confiante.

Tudo tinha que dar certo.

Na noite anterior ao meu julgamento, foi impossível dormir.

Eu só conseguia pensar no último beijo que Edward me dera, me desejando sorte, e eu e tentando fazê-lo desistir de ir assistir ao julgamento. Ele foi firme. O que me deixou com medo e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Eu rolei por horas e horas na cama, implorando para que as coisas dessem certo e para eu ser inocentada.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando em meus pais, em como eu sentia falta deles... Sentia falta do meu trabalho também.

E daqueles que eu pensava que eram meus amigos.

Ninguém, além de Rosalie, Alice e Edward, vieram me visitar. Meu chefe, as pessoas com quem eu trabalhava e pensava que ligavam para mim... Ninguém.

Isso doía.

Será que eles realmente acreditavam que eu era culpada?

Não demorou muito para amanhecer, o que me surpreendeu. As guardas logo vieram – já que o julgamento seria em breve – e eu fui levada. Tomei um banho, comi alguma coisa e logo estava pronta, vestida de forma impecável. Meus cabelos estavam limpos e soltos, deixando leves ondas. Estavam maiores. Eu estava bonita.

Mas naquele dia, nada disso importava. Eu só queria provar que era inocente e sair dali, poder dar um rumo na minha vida e fazer Edward feliz.

Ser declarada inocente do crime dos meus pais e fazer Edward feliz eram tudo o que me restava agora.

E esse sonho poderia ser desmoronado hoje.

Fui levada ao tribunal não muito depois. Permaneci calada durante todo o trajeto, imaginando Edward, querendo saber se ele estava bem. E torcia para que ele tivesse desistido de ir ao julgamento também. Isso me faria bem.

Dependendo do resultado... como eu sequer poderia olhar para ele? Para aqueles olhos verdes que tinham aquele brilho especial... E por mais que parecesse difícil de acreditar, ele tinha esse brilho quando olhava para mim.

Durante toda a minha vida, eu tentava entender o que se passava com as pessoas quando elas se apaixonavam. Não conseguia entender tal sentimento, porque eu realmente nunca tinha me apaixonado. Tentava entender como elas se sentiam e o porque dessa necessidade de ter a pessoa por perto o tempo todo.

Até eu conhecer Edward.

Não sabia dizer exatamente quando me apaixonara por ele, mas sabia que esse sentimento crescia a cada vez mais... E eu realmente não sabia o que faria caso fosse novamente condenada à morte.

Eu não iria suportar olhar para Edward.

Lembrei-me que, anteriormente, imaginava como seria quando eu olhasse nos olhos de alguém e visse aquele brilho que ele carregava. Imaginava como devia ser bom, encontrar alguém com quem você quisesse estar a todo o momento. Alguém que iria te olhar e você iria sentir aquela felicidade no coração, veria aquele brilho no olhar... E saberia que seus olhos estavam brilhando também.

E até um tempo atrás, eu me perguntava se um dia iria encontrar alguém com quem eu quisesse só ficar, sem dizer uma palavra – porque as palavras não seriam necessárias.

E eu encontrei. Mesmo que fosse em um momento errado.

Eu tinha certeza de que meus olhos também brilhavam quando eu olhava para ele.

- Swan?

Eu pisquei rapidamente, saindo de meus devaneios e vendo que havíamos chegado ao local.

Fui levada até uma sala, onde Rosalie já estava. Ela sorriu para mim assim que atravessei a porta e eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas acho que não fui muito bem sucedida.

- Edward vem mesmo? – indaguei-a, logo após nos abraçarmos.

- Sim – suspirou. – Conversei com ele, como você pediu, mas ele realmente está disposto a passar horas e horas aqui por você.

Meus olhos de repente estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Se der tudo errado... – engoli em seco. – Eu...

- Aí tentaremos de novo e de novo – disse séria. – Não vamos desistir, Bella.

- Eu vou – confessei. – Se não der certo hoje... sinto muito, Rose, e agradeço por tudo, mas não dá, não posso. Hoje é tudo ou nada.

Ela me fitou, ainda séria, mas não disse nada.

E eles nos chamaram.

O julgamento iria começar.

**Edward POV.**

Conforme os dias foram passando, Bella foi ficando mais nervosa – e eu também, por mais que tentasse não demonstrar. Ela tentou me convencer a não ir ao julgamento – e pediu a Rosalie que tentasse também –, mas isso estava fora de questão.

Eu iria.

Eu precisava estar lá.

Foi difícil dormir na noite anterior e eu só consegui cochilar antes de meu celular tocar, indicando que era hora de começar a me arrumar.

Tomei um banho longo, pensando no jantar que tivera com meus pais. Minha mãe e ele sabiam que hoje seria o julgamento de Isabella e me desejaram sorte.

Tudo podia mudar hoje.

Assim que fiquei pronto e consegui comer alguma coisa – sem realmente sentir o gosto – segui para o tribunal.

_Hoje as coisas mudariam_.

Só restava saber se seria para o melhor ou para o pior.

Eu vi Bella e Rose tão logo cheguei – quase atrasado. Elas já estavam em seus devidos lugares, então não me viram. Apenas me sentei e me mexi desconfortável na cadeira.

Foram horas.

Incontáveis horas.

Bella foi a primeira a ser interrogada e ela contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Nossos olhares se encontraram algumas vezes e eu podia notar o quão abalada ela estava. Ela chorou. E eu me obriguei a permanecer quieto, quando tudo o que queria era cruzar aquele espaço e puxá-la para os meus braços.

Lá ela estaria segura.

Eles tinham provas contra ela. DNA, digitais... E o caso deles era bem montado. Eu podia entender o medo de Rosalie, de Bella...

E isso fez o meu próprio medo aumentar.

As testemunhas tinham diminuído. Rosalie não precisava de todas elas. Mas eu não tinha esperanças. Não conseguia mantê-las quando tudo parecia desmoronar. Eu só queria abraçar Bella, só isso.

Então logo depois os jurados saíram e enquanto eles decidiam, teríamos uma pausa. Eu bebi água e fui ao banheiro, jogando um pouco de água no rosto. Não demorei muito a voltar, com medo de perder.

Mas eles ainda demoraram meia hora.

Foi triste ver Bella, vestida de maneira tão linda, sendo trazida algemada ao lado de Rose. O juiz logo chegou, o jurado também.

E eu me encontrava mais ansioso e apreensivo que nunca.

- Sobre a acusação de _homicídio qualificado_, como o júri se pronuncia? – indagou o juiz.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, enquanto eu prendia a respiração.

- Nós declaramos a acusada, Isabella Marie Swan, culpada.

_Culpada. Culpada. Culpada._

_Culpada._

De repente, ficar ali exigia um grande esforço meu. Um esforço que eu não tinha naquele momento.

Eu me desculparia depois, mas não iria suportar vê-la recebendo sua pena.

_Morte_.

Seria simplesmente demais para mim.

Então eu parti.

Eu fui para casa.

Eu não saí o resto do dia, dando a desculpa de que não me sentia bem. Sabia que tinha consultas hoje, mas não conseguia ir.

Não hoje.

Meu celular tocou algumas vezes, assim como o telefone da minha casa. Não atendi a nenhum deles.

Eu precisava ficar sozinho naquele momento. Eu precisava esquecer o dia de hoje.

Eu queria que ele nunca tivesse existido.

**Rosalie POV.**

Bella logo voltou para a cela dela e eu parti para minha casa, onde me joguei no sofá e respirei fundo. Eu sabia que poderíamos tentar até o prazo da execução, mas ela parecia firme quando dissera que não queria.

Eu me lembrava do olhar em seu rosto quando ela foi acusada novamente e, mais uma vez, recebeu a pena de morte. E de Edward ter sumido antes mesmo do julgamento terminar.

Eu acho que cochilei no sofá, porque acordei assustada com o fato de meu celular estar tocando.

- Alô? – atendi, ainda meio confusa.

- _Rose, é Esme_. – Sentei, tentando arrumar meus cabelos.

- Oi, Esme – bocejei. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _O Edward... Ele não atende ao celular nem ao telefone... Isabella foi declarada culpada novamente, não foi?_

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Sim – sussurrei. – Peça a Alice para ir ao apartamento dele, provavelmente ele vai estar lá.

- _Certo. Não tem alguma coisa que faça essa Isabella ser declarada inocente? _– indagou-me. – _Eu não agüento ver meu Edward sofrendo mais, Rose_.

Tornei a suspirar.

- Eu vou tentar – prometi. – É tudo que posso fazer.

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de desligar.

E eu suspirei pela terceira vez.

Isabella não queria mais tentar, Edward não atendia ninguém...

Quando as coisas começariam a dar certo para esses dois?

**Edward POV.**

Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei deitado na minha cama, pensando em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada. Devia estar parecendo um garoto fugindo do jeito que eu estava, mas é que eu realmente pensava que as coisas fossem terminar de modo diferente.

A campainha do meu apartamento tocou, tirando-me de meus devaneios. Por um momento ignorei, mas a pessoa do outro lado não parou de tocar e eu me levantei, indo abrir a porta.

- Oi, Alice – murmurei, logo dando as costas e me jogando no sofá. – Estou bem, só quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Nossos pais ficaram preocupados – disse, fechando a porta atrás de si, o que indicava que ela não pretendia ir embora agora.

- Sinto muito por isso, mas eu realmente não quero e não tenho o que conversar agora – disse, fechando os olhos.

- Ok, então. – Alice se sentou no chão, diante de mim. – Ficaremos em silêncio.

Ela ficou ali sem dizer nada por um tempo. Em algum momento eu comecei a falar tudo o que se passava dentro de mim. Alice escutou calada, apenas balançando a cabeça para mostrar que estava escutando.

Ela me viu chorar e me desesperar e ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo.

E só abriu a boca quando eu acabei.

- Fugir não vai adiantar – começou. – Você tem que conversar com Bella, Edward. Assim como você precisa dela, ela também deve estar precisando de você.

Eu assenti, sabendo que ela estava certa. Mas eu teria que esperar.

Esperar até amanhã, quando teria uma consulta com Bella. E só então poderia conversar com ela.

**Bella POV.**

Eu meio que fiquei em choque quando me declaram culpada novamente, mas como estava sem esperanças e já esperava, eu simplesmente aceitei.

E desisti.

Chega de julgamentos, testemunhas, provas... Eu não podia ser declarada como culpada uma terceira vez.

Era o fim.

Eu queria tanto conversar com Edward, ser aquela que contaria isso a ele... Mas ele havia sumido. E eu tinha que esperar até amanhã, quando teria uma consulta com ele.

Estava cansada demais – tanto física quanto emocionalmente –, por isso logo eu estava dormindo.

Eu precisava conversar com Edward.

Não podia lutar mais. Eu iria morrer dentro de alguns meses.

E agora eu tinha que contar para ele que tinha desistido.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, meninas. Pois é. Dona Bella foi julgada como culpada novamente e aparentemente desistiu...

Será que vai continuar assim, ou ela vai voltar atrás?

Amanhã vocês ficarão sabendo.

Obrigada por todos reviews!

Besos ;*


	12. Capítulo Onze

**Edward POV.**

Foram horas difíceis – extremamente difíceis.

Dormir parecia impossível, comer ou prestar a atenção em algo também. A todo o momento em minha cabeça surgia a lembrança de Bella sendo declarada culpada novamente.

Eu não podia vê-la partir. Não iria agüentar.

Mantive-me ansioso até momentos antes de ela chegar. Precisava pedir desculpas por não ter agüentado ficar até o final do julgamento, precisava abraçá-la e beijá-la e dizer que da próxima vez as coisas dariam certo.

Simplesmente tinham que dar certo.

Prendi a respiração quando Isabella adentrou o quarto, a cabeça baixa. Assim que ela levantou – antes mesmo da guarda nos deixar sozinhos –, eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Seus olhos estavam tomados pelas lágrimas e olheiras os contornavam. Ela não dormira, ela chorara.

E eu não estava lá por ela.

Ultimamente, mais do que nunca, eu vinha parando para pensar em tudo o que acontecia entre nós. Não éramos um casal comum, um casal com grande chances de dar certo, de depender só da gente.

No nosso caso, dependíamos de provas, de julgamentos.

Precisávamos que Isabella ficasse livre para que pudéssemos tentar.

_Eu_ precisava disso.

- Ei... – Assim que a porta se fechou, contornei a mesa e me ajoelhei diante dela, tomando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – O que aconteceu?

- A gente precisa conversar – murmurou, fechando os olhos por um segundo. – E é sobre algo muito sério.

Parei para pensar durante alguns minutos, sem saber se tinha coragem o suficiente para saber sobre o que era. Eu não seria capaz de ouvi-la terminando tudo comigo por causa do julgamento de ontem. Tínhamos uma chance para tentar de novo e de novo – até... o último dia.

- Deixe-me pedir desculpas antes – implorei, sem querer ouvir aquilo que me machucaria até o fim. Ficar longe dela era algo pela qual eu não estava disposto a passar.

- Desculpas? – Sua testa franziu, mostrando que ela estava confusa.

- Sim – assenti, tentando sorrir um pouco. – Eu não consegui ficar até o fim do julgamento... Desculpe-me por isso. Prometi que estaria lá, mas...

- Shh... – silenciou-me. – Eu te entendo, Edward, e não te culpo por nada.

- Eu tinha prometido, Bella – comecei –, que estaria lá por você...

- Eu já disse que entendo – cortou-me. – Eu nem queria que você fosse, lembra-se? Estar lá por mim já me deu muitas forças e eu te agradeço por isso.

- Você não tem ideia do quão louco eu sou por você – confessei, apertando a beira da cadeira. – E que a cada dia que passa, me encontro cada vez mais apaixonado por você.

Uma única lágrima escorreu do olho esquerdo de Bella e eu a limpei rapidamente, vendo-a tomar o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Você me ajudou tanto nesses últimos meses – sussurrou. – Eu te amo tanto, Edward... E eu sinto muito por não poder te dar tudo aquilo que você deseja e tudo o que eu quero. Eu queria que tivéssemos tempo, queria que tivesse alguma maneira, mas às vezes, o melhor que se tem que fazer é desistir.

Eu franzi a testa, me sentindo um pouco confuso, sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Bella não podia estar desistindo de nós, podia?

- Eu... eu não entendo – admiti.

- É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você.

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira um pouco, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Deixei que ela tomasse meu tempo, implorando silenciosamente para ela não me deixar.

Eu não iria suportar isso.

- Eu desisti, Edward – sorriu um pouco. – Desisti de tentar provar que sou inocente. Não quero mais julgamentos, advogados ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu vou morrer dentro de alguns meses e simplesmente não dá mais para lutar contra isso.

Eu não saberia dizer quantos minutos se passaram depois que ela disse. Ela parecia determinada, como se tivesse pensado muito naquilo – e, de fato, ela teve tempo para isso. Seus olhos continuaram me fitando, mas eu realmente não conseguia dizer nem fazer nada naquele momento.

Pensar na possibilidade de Bella desistir e aceitar morrer era demais para mim. Eu não podia lidar com isso, eu não queria lidar com isso.

Eu simplesmente não iria aceitar perdê-la.

- Bella... – comecei. – Não desista, por favor. Eu... a gente vai dar um jeito.

Ela sorriu, parecendo conformada.

- Não iremos, Edward – sussurrou. – Nem hoje, nem no próximo julgamento nem nunca. Eu já aceitei isso e peço para você respeitar minha decisão. Minha execução vai ser dentro de quatro meses.

_Quatro meses._

_Ela vai partir em quatro meses_.

Respirei fundo e me levantei, começando a andar de um lado para o outro. Respirar parecia ser difícil, pensar então era impossível.

_Quatro meses_.

- Não... – murmurei, ainda andando de um lado para o outro.

Eu a encarei; sua cabeça estava baixa, mas eu podia perceber como seu corpo tremia e como sua respiração parecia pesada.

Ela estava chorando.

- Você não pode desistir – disse firme. – Eu não vou deixar.

- E o que pretende fazer? – disse, sua cabeça ainda baixa. – Eu já tomei a decisão, Edward, já informei a Rosalie. Acabou.

_Acabou_.

- Isabella... Por favor, Isabella, eu...

Mas mais uma vez, nosso tempo tinha acabado.

Permaneci parado enquanto a guarda entrava e tirava Bella da cadeira, levantando-a para sua cela.

Para longe de mim.

Eu simplesmente tinha que arrumar alguma maneira de fazê-la mudar de ideia. Ficar longe dela não parecia ser uma opção. Eu não podia aceitar isso.

**Bella POV.**

Dormir foi uma tarefa difícil, mas a recebi de braços abertos. Algo me dizia que eu teria que me acostumar com isso daqui para frente.

Mal tinha adormecido quando amanheceu e eu permaneci deitada ainda na minha cama, sem vontade alguma de levantar, mas logo fui chamada.

Minha advogada queria me ver.

Suspirei pesadamente e segui a guarda até o mesmo local de sempre. Dessa vez, Rosalie não estava sentada e nem tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela estava série e em pé, encostada em uma parede. Permaneci em pé também, porque algo me dizia que aquela conversa não iria demorar a acontecer.

- Sua execução será em quatro meses – disse, sem nem me cumprimentar nem nada. – Todos acham que você é um perigo e merece, o quanto antes, pagar.

- Certo – assenti, porque realmente nada mais me pegava de surpresa.

Um milagre talvez me pegaria, mas eu já não acreditava neles, não mais.

- Você tem a certeza absoluta do que está fazendo? – indagou-me. – Se formos marcar mais um julgamento, tem que ser agora, temos que arrumar uma maneira de adiar isso tudo e começar a...

- Eu te agradeço por tudo – agradeci. – Realmente. Mas eu não quero mais tentar, Rose. Acabou, desisti. Em quatro meses estarei morta e é isso aí.

- Bella... – Ela começou. – Por favor, isso é...

- Eu estou certa da minha escolha – sorri. – Com o tempo as coisas vão se ajeitar para você e sua família.

Eu não precisava falar que ao dizer _família_ eu queria dizer _Edward_. Rosalie simplesmente pareceu entender isso.

- Obrigada por tudo, Rose, de verdade – tornei a sorrir. Já estava me perguntando quantas vezes tinha fingido um sorriso desde ontem.

Ela me deu um abraço longo e cheio de significados, ao qual eu retribuí com prazer. Eu gostava de Rose, ela era uma boa pessoa. E eu esperava que ela fosse feliz.

- Só tenho que te pedir uma coisa – sussurrei, enquanto ainda permanecíamos abraçadas. Ela assentiu, sem olhar para mim, seu rosto escondido no meu ombro. – Esteja com ele quando tudo acabar.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de minha advogada quando nos separamos e eu me perguntei quando começamos a passar a relação de profissional para pessoal. Foram poucos meses, mas eles pareciam ter sido suficientes para que começamos a formar algum tipo estranho de amizade.

- Eu vou vir te visitar sempre – avisou.

- Obrigada por isso – assenti. – É muito importante para mim.

Rosalie foi embora logo depois disso e eu fui levada de volta a minha cela.

O resto do dia praticamente se arrastou enquanto eu pensava em uma maneira de contar tudo ao Edward. Tinha certeza de que ele não aceitaria bem, mas se conformaria em algum momento.

Simplesmente parecia ser a coisa certa a se fazer.

Eu estava cansada de lutar, cansada de testemunhar, cansada de tanto tentar provar algo verdadeiro e ser acusada de coisas que eu não tinha feito. Meus pais eu carregaria até a minha morte no meu coração e a imagem dos dois mortos, esfaqueados em sua própria casa, eu carregaria para sempre comigo.

Ainda tinha pesadelos sobre isso.

Antes mesmo que eu percebesse, as lágrimas tomavam conta de meus olhos. O sorriso do meu pai apareceu na minha mente, assim como os olhos. Os olhos que eu tinha herdado.

Lembrava-me muito bem dos momentos que eu tinha compartilhado com meu pai. As travessuras e o modo que poderíamos ficar juntos sem falar nada. Éramos bem parecidos.

E minha mente... seus olhos azuis, seu olhar bondoso e seu sorriso infantil. A comida queimada, a tentativa de fazer mil cursos e sempre desistir, porque ela sempre mudava de ideia.

Eu os amava tanto e sentia falta deles, mas não iria vê-los mais, e essa realidade parecia acabar comigo. Não sentiria seus abraços, ouviria as vozes e nem os veria mais. Doía e doía muito, mas o que eu podia fazer? Aceitar eu nunca aceitaria.

E pensar que dentro de quatro meses eu iria morrer também...

- Swan?

Eu limpei as lágrimas que não tinha percebido que haviam descido e me pus de pé, já me dirigindo até a guarda.

Eu estava pronta para conversar com Edward.

_Tinha que estar_.

Movi-me de forma automática enquanto seguimos pelos corredores do presídio até chegarmos à sala dele.

E quando eu o olhei, percebi que eu poderia estar pronta para desistir de tudo...

Mas não parecia pronta para desistir de Edward.

_Ele iria sofrer_.

- Ei... – disse, já se levantando e contornando a mesa, repetindo o mesmo processo de sempre assim que a guarda saía da sala. – O que aconteceu?

Eu podia enrolar, não podia?

Só que eu sabia que não devia.

- A gente precisa conversar – murmurei, fechando os olhos apenas por um segundo. – E é sobre algo muito sério.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio durante mais tempo que eu sequer podia desejar.

Por que ele não falava algo logo?

- Deixe-me pedir desculpas antes – pediu.

- Desculpas? – franzi a testa, sem entender.

- Sim – assentiu e sorriu um pouco. – Eu não consegui ficar até o fim do julgamento... Desculpe-me por isso. Prometi que estaria lá, mas...

Eu entendia.

- Shh... – silenciei-o. – Eu te entendo, Edward, e não te culpo por nada.

- Eu tinha prometido, Bella – começou –, que estaria lá por você...

- Eu já disse que entendo – tornei a cortá-lo. – Eu nem queria que você fosse, lembra-se? Estar lá por mim já me deu forças e eu te agradeço por isso.

- Você não tem ideia do quão louco eu sou por você. – Edward soltou, me pegando de surpresa por um momento. – E que a cada dia que passa, me encontro cada vez mais apaixonado por você.

Eu deixei que uma lágrima escorresse do meu olho e mordi o lábio inferior, deixando que Edward a limpasse.

- Você me ajudou tanto nesses últimos meses – sussurrei. – Eu te amo tanto, Edward... E eu sinto muito por não poder te dar tudo aquilo que você deseja e tudo o que eu quero. Eu queria que tivéssemos tempo, queria que tivesse alguma maneira, mas às vezes, o melhor que se tem que fazer é desistir.

Ele franziu a testa e eu percebi que ele estava confuso.

- Eu... eu não entendo – admitiu.

- É sobre isso que eu quero conversar com você.

Ajeitei-me um pouco na cadeira, respirando fundo algumas vezes. Como eu podia sequer cogitar dizer isso a ele?

Como eu poderia lhe dizer algo que iria provocar sua dor?

- Eu desisti, Edward – sorri um pouco. – Desisti de tentar provar que sou inocente. Não quero mais julgamentos, advogados ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu vou morrer dentro de alguns meses e simplesmente não dá mais para lutar contra isso.

Calei-me logo após terminar e fitei-o, esperando por uma reação.

Eu estava com medo do que ele iria dizer. Com medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Bella... – disse algum tempo depois. – Não desista, por favor. Eu... a gente vai dar um jeito.

Eu sorri, tentando pensar em uma maneira de convencê-lo.

- Não iremos, Edward – sussurrei. – Nem hoje, nem no próximo julgamento nem nunca. Eu já aceitei isso e peço para você respeitar minha decisão. Minha execução vai ser dentro de quatro meses.

Edward pareceu pensar durante alguns segundos, antes de se levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro. E olhar para ele, naquele momento, parecia difícil demais.

Era uma tarefa com a qual eu não podia lidar.

- Não... – Escutei-o dizer, ainda sem coragem de olhá-lo.

E de repente eu estava chorando.

Era muita coisa para eu agüentar.

Por que a vida vinha sendo tão injusta comigo?

- Você não pode desistir – disse. – Eu não vou deixar.

- E o que pretende fazer? – eu disse, sem levantar a cabeça. – Eu já tomei a decisão, Edward, já informei a Rosalie. Acabou.

- Isabella... Por favor, Isabella, eu...

Só que a guarda resolveu chegar justamente naquele momento.

Era hora de partir. E eu só o veria novamente na semana que vem.

Não ousei olhá-lo enquanto ia embora. Não iria suportar ver a dor que com certeza ele carregava nos olhos.

Eu morreria.

_Dentro de quatro meses_.

**Edward POV.**

Assim que saí da prisão fui direto para casa dos meus pais.

Eu precisava da minha mãe para me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mal estacionei e corri para a porta, apertando a campainha. Meu pai estava de plantão, então minha mãe deveria estar sozinha.

- Edward!

Eu a abracei com força, assim que a porta foi aberta e deixei que as lágrimas tomassem conta de meus olhos. Solucei e chorei feito um bebê, deixando que minha mãe me guiasse até o sofá.

- Querido... – sussurrou, quando me acalmei um pouco. – O que aconteceu?

- Ela desistiu, mãe – murmurei. – Ela vai morrer... Ela se vai para sempre, dentro de quatro meses.

Minha mãe suspirou pesadamente e me fitou com carinho no olhar.

- Oh, Edward... Querido, você sabia que existia essa possibilidade. E eu queria tanto fazer algo para ajudar, para tirar essa dor de você.

- Ela se vai, mãe, se vai.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, no colo da minha mãe. Em algum momento ela sussurrou algo sobre ir ao quarto e eu me levantei, aceitando e deixando que ela me guiasse. Ela se deitou comigo e acariciou meu cabelo até eu dormir, como se eu tivesse novamente quatro anos de idade.

E por um momento eu desejei ter. Desejei ser criança e não ter que lidar com tantos problemas. Desejei, mesmo que fosse só por alguns segundos, nunca ter conhecido Isabella.

Porque assim, agora, eu não estaria sofrendo tanto.

**Bella POV.**

Eu chorei durante a noite toda, tentando ser silenciosa. Não dormi nada e nem senti vontade.

De agora em diante, meus dias seriam assim.

Uma contagem regressiva... para morrer.

Estranhei quando, no dia seguinte, em um sábado, fui avisada que tinha uma visita. Rosalie tinha vindo ontem, Alice andava sumida... E Edward... ele não viria aqui me ver, viria?

Mas quem eu encontrei foi uma mulher não muito alta, mas muito bonita. Seus olhos eram de um tom de mel e seus cabelos tinham aquela cor estranha... Aquela cor que eu conhecia bastante.

Eu a reconheci imediatamente. Se não fosse pelos cabelos, seria pela foto que Edward tinha me mostrado.

Ela era Esme, a mãe de Edward.

- Olá, Isabella – sorriu um pouco, caminhando em direção a cadeira e se sentando. – Sou Esme Cullen, mãe do seu psicólogo. Precisamos conversar.

* * *

N/A: Olá, meninas. E aí? O que será que dona Esme quer com a Bella, hã?

Pois é D: Dona Bella não quer mesmo voltar atrás e agora?

Será que Esme foi lá para isso, para fazê-la mudar de ideia?

Comentem, comentem, que eu posto mais e vocês saberão.

Besos


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Bella POV.**

Eu mal conseguia piscar enquanto caminhava em direção a cadeira e me sentava, ainda encarando a mãe de Edward.

O que ela poderia querer comigo?

- Eu estou um pouco confusa aqui – admiti, corando um pouco. – O Edward pediu para a senhora vir falar comigo?

Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Senhora não, por favor – revirou os olhos. – Não sou tão velha assim... E não, o Edward não sabe que eu vim falar com você.

Assenti, me sentindo ainda mais confusa.

- Mas... – continuou, me observando. – Eu também estou um pouco confusa aqui, Isabella.

- Bella – disse, sem realmente perceber. Cortá-la daquele jeito me fez corar de vergonha. Isso a fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Certo, Bella... Edward foi até a minha casa ontem... E eu não via meu filho chorar daquele jeito desde que ele tinha sete anos, quando seu avô faleceu.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando prender minhas próprias lágrimas. Eu sabia que Edward iria sofrer, mas isso...

Por que eu só o fazia sofrer e sofrer?

- Eu sinto muito – murmurei, tornando a olhá-la. – Você não tem ideia do quão minha vida tem sido difícil. Tentei com todas as minhas forças me afastar de Edward enquanto tínhamos tempo, mas...

- Já era tarde demais. – Ela não parecia estar me acusando, o que me deixou mais calma.

- Exatamente – assenti. – Eu me apaixonei por Edward muito antes dele confessar seus sentimentos por mim, só que achei que era melhor guardar para mim, até porque eu sabia que não tinha muito tempo. Àquela altura, eu já tinha desistido de lutar há muito tempo.

"Só que seu filho não parecia ter essa opinião e todos os dias ele tentava me convencer do contrário. Ele pediu a cunhada, Rosalie, para ser minha advogada, e eu realmente achei isso estranho. Ele era meu psicólogo, eu era apenas mais uma paciente. Por que se importar tanto?"

Tomei fôlego durante algum tempo, tentando organizar minha mente. Eu não sabia muito bem porque contar a ela toda a história, mas de algum modo aquilo parecia o certo.

- Eu perguntei a ele – continuei. – Perguntei por que se importar tanto, porque simplesmente não desistir de mim. E Edward... ele confessou que estava apaixonado por mim. Naquele momento eu decidi me afastar. Ele me procurou, ele veio me visitar... E eu nunca tinha me sentido tão amada, mesmo que fosse errado daquele jeito.

"Nunca escolhi me apaixonar daquele jeito, Esme. Na verdade, não me importava com isso mais. Eu já estava sem esperanças... E Edward me fez tê-la novamente, me fez ter vontade de lutar e por um tempo eu achei que realmente tinha jeito. Não teve, entretanto. Fui condenada novamente por algo que eu não fiz. E acho melhor simplesmente desistir, do que nos fazer sofrer novamente, do que passar por tudo isso quando não tem mais jeito."

- Você realmente acha que não há mais solução? – indagou-me.

- Sim – sorri de forma triste. – Eles parecem convencidos, nada vai fazê-los mudar de ideia. Edward vai sofrer, eu sei que vai, mas... um dia ele vai superar, um dia ele vai entender. E talvez vá agradecer, porque ele vai encontrar uma mulher que possa dar a ele tudo aquilo que eu não pude, não posso e nunca poderei.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento; palavras talvez não fossem mais necessárias. Mas Esme pareceu entender e até sorriu um pouco para mim.

- Obrigada por esclarecer tudo para mim, Bella. – Ela ergueu a mão e segurou a minha, acariciando-a um pouco. – Obrigada por fazer meu filho feliz por esse tempo, talvez isso realmente tivesse que acontecer.

Ela foi embora pouco depois e eu fui levada de volta a minha cela, pensando em como dizer a Edward na segunda que, provavelmente, para o bem dele, fosse melhor pararmos de nos ver.

Quem sabe assim ele não conseguisse me superar mais rápido?

**Edward POV.**

O final de semana se passou de forma tão lenta que eu quase tive um colapso nervoso. Eu queria vê-la, Bella. Queria convencê-la a tentar, a lutar por nós. Porque ficar sem ela parecia algo que eu nunca seria capaz de aceitar.

Quando a segunda chegou cancelei minhas consultas pela parte da manhã, tamanha minha ansiedade era. Fui para a prisão mais cedo, porque talvez se eu adiantasse minhas consultas, a veria mais cedo.

Eu tinha que vê-la.

Ouvi as presidiárias e senti inveja por uma que sairia dali logo, dentro de dois meses. E minha Bella...

Engoli em seco, não querendo pensar nisso e procurei me focar novamente.

E logo o horário dela vir chegara.

E palavras nunca seriam capazes de explicar como eu me sentia perto dela. O coração acelerado, o estômago revirado... Como alguém podia julgá-la, como alguém podia condená-la à morte?

- Oi – murmurei, assim que ficamos a sós.

- Ei – sorriu um pouco. – Eu queria propor algo a você.

Ajeitei-me um pouco mais na cadeira e a fitei.

Será que ela tinha mudado de ideia?

- Pode falar – sussurrei, sem desviar meus olhos dela durante um segundo sequer.

- Talvez... – Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos por um momento. Quando os abriu, eles estavam tomados pelas lágrimas. – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu vou guardar você no meu coração até o momento em que eu fechar meus olhos... Mas talvez, para o seu bem, para que assim você possa superar mais rápido...

- Você não está sugerindo que paremos de nos ver, está? – indaguei, cortando-a.

- Edward... Isso talvez...

- Não. – Pus-me de pé. – Eu não quero isso, você não quer... Por favor, deixe que eu tome minhas próprias decisões.

- Eu não vou mudar de ideia, Edward – sorriu. – Eu vou morrer dentro de quatro meses.

- Então ao menos deixe que eu escolha se quero ficar esses quatro meses com você. E eu quero.

Eu ainda iria tentar convencê-la. Podia não ser naquele momento, mas eu tinha tempo.

Iria convencê-la. Simplesmente não podia deixar desistir dessa maneira.

**Bella POV.**

Surpreendi-me com a forma que o tempo passava rápido. Dois meses haviam se passado desde a audiência e de minha decisão.

E nesses dois meses, algumas coisas haviam acontecido.

Edward tentara me convencer a desistir, embora não tenha obtido sucesso. Eu estava certa disso. Não queria mais lutar, simplesmente havia desistido.

Esme me visitava constantemente, o que realmente me surpreendia. Ela e conversávamos o quanto podíamos e compartilhávamos nossas histórias. E talvez isso fosse errado, porque era só mais uma pessoa que teria que se despedir de mim.

Alice passou a vir algumas vezes também e ela parecia ser uma boa irmã. Não entendia o por que das visitas quase que constantes da mãe e dela, mas eu gostava.

Gostava demais.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, Edward e eu ficávamos mais grudados. Silenciosamente, nos meus piores dias, eu o imaginava daqui a cinco anos. Será que ele já teria me superado, encontrado alguém, tido filhos?

Ele teria filhos lindos. Imaginei-os de olhos verdes, aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto... E as lágrimas tomavam conta de meus olhos.

Porque eu nunca seria mãe. Isso era impossível para mim.

E a mulher que se casasse com ele seria sortuda, seria feliz. Poderia fazê-lo feliz. E poderia até ser considerado inveja, mas eu deseja aquilo e nos meus sonhos, era eu quem estava deitada ao seu lado.

No terceiro mês, eu praticamente contava os dias.

Edward ficava mais triste a cada vez que nosso horário terminava e eu tinha que ir embora. Eu sabia que ele ainda queria que eu tentasse, mas não dava mais.

Para que adiar aquilo que era inevitável? Para que prolongar o sofrimento?

Por incrível que pareça, eu conheci o irmão de Edward também, o Emmett. Ele me fez por algum tempo e eu tinha certeza de que tinha dedo de Edward naquela história, já que eu andava chorando. E pelo visto, ele tinha percebido isso, muito embora eu procurasse esconder quando chegava a sala dele.

O dia estava se aproximando.

E eu estava assustada para caralho.

Rosalie já havia conversado comigo e me dito que eles usariam a injeção letal. Ela disse que não sabia se eu sentiria dor, mas achava que não. Eles davam algo antes, que me induziriam ao coma.

Eu teria um tratamento especial naquele dia, também. A comida que eu preferisse, roupas que eram minhas e eu pediria alguém para pegar... E direito a uma hora e meia de consulta com meu psicólogo. Depois eu seria levada até a sala.

E morreria.

Então a noite anterior chegou.

Eu havia conhecido o último membro da família dos Cullen e ele, enfim, me revelou o motivo de todos terem se aproximado – faltava o Jasper, de quem Alice havia comentado –: Edward queria que eu conhecesse toda sua família antes de partir.

Naquele dia pedi a Carlisle que todos parassem de vir me ver. Ee

Eu não era muito boa com despedidas.

- Obrigada por tudo – disse-lhe. – E quero que agradeça a sua família também, por favor. Acho melhor vocês não virem mais. O dia se aproxima e eu não sou muito boa com despedidas.

Eu lhe dei um abraço naquele dia. Eu o fiz prometer por todos que eles não viriam mais.

E chorei o resto da noite.

Edward e eu não tínhamos nos despedido. Eu pedi que ele não viesse no horário de visitas – o último –, mas confesso que tinha esperanças. Quanto mais tempo com ele, melhor. Muito embora ele quem fosse sofrer com isso.

E agora... estava impossível dormir.

Meus olhos, por mais cansados que estivessem se mantinham abertos, aflitos. As lágrimas que outrora vinham com força, haviam secado. Chorar, infelizmente, não resolveria meus problemas.

Eu não sabia que horas eram e aquele era o propósito daquele local tão desconfortável. Aquilo sempre tinha me incomodado, mas daquela vez, tudo o que eu queria era que o tempo parasse.

A dor em meu peito se tornava mais forte a cada segundo; era inevitável conter isso.

O inesperado sempre havia me assustado, desde bem pequena. Eu sempre planejara minha vida muito bem. Só que naquele momento, o que realmente estava me assustando, era o fato de que aquilo era planejado – e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Rosalie ainda tinha esperanças, assim como toda a família Cullen. Mas eu já a tinha perdido. O que eles podiam fazer? O que Edward podia fazer?

Edward... Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, que aquilo estava sendo dolorosa para ele. Eu queria que ele tivesse como escapar disso. E por mais que doesse em mim, queria que ele nunca tivesse se envolvido tanto comigo.

- Eu sinto tanto, Edward... – murmurei. – Sinto mais do que um dia você possa imaginar.

Conforme as horas passavam, eu me tornava mais inquieta e com mais medo.

E algum tempo depois, quando as batidas na grade tiraram-me de meus devaneios, eu pensei que fosse ter um ataque ali mesmo.

O caminho foi silencioso e mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Eu tive direito ao meu banho e aproveitei enquanto a água escorria por meu corpo, deixando, mais uma vez, as lágrimas escorrem livremente.

Depois de devidamente vestida e alimentada, segui até a sala de visitas.

E eu prometi me manter forte quando entrei lá.

- Bella... – Alice correu até a mim e me abraçou o mais forte que pôde. – Ainda há esperanças, prometo isso para você.

- Não se preocupe, Alice – sorri, sentindo-se a cada minuto morrer ainda mais por dentro. – Eu estou bem.

- Eu sei que prometemos não vir – murmurou –, mas eu não consegui.

- Tudo bem, eu não estou brava com você. – Meus olhos percorreram a sala, só para confirmar o que eu já sabia: Edward não estava aqui. – Ele não vem mesmo...

- Bella...

- Acho melhor você ir, Allie – sorri novamente. – Obrigada por tudo. De verdade.

- Bella...

- Por favor, Alice – suspirei, interrompendo-a. – Não torne isso mais difícil do que é.

Eu a observei se afastar e sorri novamente.

Edward não tinha vindo.

- Isabella? Está na hora.

O momento que eu mais temia estava acontecendo. Não havia como adiar, nem o que fazer. Chegaram.

Sem poder evitar aquilo, segui meu caminho, ciente de que veria Edward pela última vez.

**Edward POV.**

Ela estava vindo.

Uma hora e meia de consulta.

Então, o fim.

A guarda bateu à porta e a abriu logo em seguida, trazendo uma Isabella diferente do habitual. Vestindo roupas bonitas – que eu sabia que Rosalie pegara em seu apartamento – e simples.

Ela ficou sem algemas daquela vez, sentada no mesmo local de sempre. Seus cabelos arrumados em volta do rosto e caindo livremente além dos seios.

_Linda._

_Maravilhosa_.

E eu diria adeus a ela naquela noite.

_Hiding My Heart Away – Adele_

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu tentei sorrir um pouco, sentindo-me muito mal de repente.

Como eu podia desistir dela? Dar adeus?

_**Foi assim que a história aconteceu**_

_**Eu conheci alguém por acidente,**_

_**Isso me surpreendeu**_

_**Isso me surpreendeu**_

- Oi, Edward. – Bella sorriu um pouco e eu sabia que ela estava tentando se mostrar forte.

Eu não consegui dizer nada; sentia que se dissesse iria deixar que as lágrimas tomassem conta daquele último dia com ela, daquele último momento.

Depois, seria _adeus._

E eu simplesmente não me sentia pronto para isso.

- Não posso dizer adeus a você – disse finalmente, já de frente para lá. E antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, tomei seus lábios nos meus, e pela primeira vez, senti suas mãos passando pelos meus cabelos e pelas minhas costas.

_**Foi o mais sombrio dos meus dias**_

_**Quando você tomou minha tristeza **_

_**e levou minha dor**_

_**E as enterrou**_

_**Você as enterrou**_

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa – afastei-me um pouco dela. Seus olhos castanhos me fitavam com tanto amor que eu quase deixei que as lágrimas caíssem.

Quase.

- Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa – prometeu, soltando um sorriso fraco.

- Faz amor comigo – sussurrei. – Temos pouco mais de uma hora e talvez não vá ser a coisa mais romântica do mundo, mas... faz amor comigo.

Ela me fitou durante alguns segundos e eu até pensei que ela fosse negar, mas ela me beijou.

Forte.

_**E eu gostaria de poder deitar ao seu lado**_

_**Quando o dia acabasse**_

_**E acordar com seu rosto sob o sol da manhã**_

_**Mas como tudo que eu já conheci**_

_**Você vai embora um dia**_

_**Então vou passar minha vida inteira escondendo meu coração**_

Eu a puxei para mim, já levando-a em direção ao sofá que tinha ali. Não tínhamos tempo, não havia como ser muito romântico naquela hora.

Eu só precisava dela para mim, comigo.

Eu precisava ter essa lembrança comigo para sempre.

Os dedos de Bella logo estavam desabotoando minha blusa, revelando meu peitoral. A boca dela desceu pelo meu pescoço, provocando, mordiscando-o, para logo depois passar para o meu peito.

Eu gemi baixo.

_**Te deixei na estação de trem**_

_**E te dei um beijo na testa**_

_**Eu vi você acenando**_

_**Eu vi você acenando**_

_**Depois fui para casa,**_

_**para os meus arranha-céus**_

_**Luzes de néon e papéis à espera**_

_**Que eu chamo de casa**_

_**Eu chamo de casa**_

Minhas mãos logo estavam tirando seus sapatos e os meus, assim como minhas meias. Logo depois foi a vez de tirar sua blusa, revelando seu sutiã preto, contrastando com sua pele.

- Você é maravilhosa – gemi em seu ouvido. – E eu vou te amar para sempre.

Eu a beijei novamente, enquanto retirava seu sutiã.

- Te amo – murmurou ela, olhando em meus olhos. – Como nunca amei ninguém.

Tentando manter as lágrimas afastadas de meus olhos, abaixei meu rosto e tomei o seu mamilo direito na boca, sugando-o com força, enquanto acariciava o esquerdo com o dedão. As mãos de Bella se prenderam no meu cabelo, puxando-o com força.

Estávamos desesperados.

_**E eu gostaria de poder deitar ao seu lado**_

_**Quando o dia acabasse**_

_**E acordar com seu rosto sob o sol da manhã**_

_**Mas como tudo que eu já conheci**_

_**Você vai embora um dia**_

_**Então vou passar minha vida inteira escondendo meu coração**_

Desci minhas mãos para sua calça, abaixando o zíper e abrindo o botão, já a puxando e revelando a calcinha também preta dela.

A minha calça logo seguiu a dela e estávamos separados apenas pelas roupas. Não havia tempo para muitas preliminares e nenhum de nós estávamos precisando disso.

Meu membro estava mais que animado. E eu podia sentir que Bella também estava animada, pela sua umidade.

- Edward... Por favor.

Confesso que ela não teve que implorar muito.

Nossas mãos retiraram nossas roupas íntimas e eu me virei no sofá, colocando Bella sentada no meu colo.

Ela se ergueu um pouco e encaixou sua entrada no meu pênis, sentando logo em seguida, apenas de uma vez.

_**Eu acordei sentindo o coração pesado**_

_**Vou voltar para onde eu comecei**_

_**A chuva da manhã**_

_**A chuva da manhã**_

_**Agora, apesar de querer você aqui**_

_**Aquela mesma velha estrada que me trouxe aqui**_

_**Me chama para ir para casa**_

_**Me chama para ir para casa**_

Ela subia e descia com força, enquanto eu segurava seu quadril, a guiando. Nós trocávamos, tanto porque necessitávamos, tanto para esconder os gemidos.

Não queríamos ninguém nos interrompendo.

Não demorou muito. Logo eu sentia Bella acelerar, assim como meu membro endurecendo e estremecendo.

Era nossa primeira vez. E nós gozamos juntos.

- Eu te amo, Bella – sussurrei. – Eu te amo.

- Eu sou louca por você.

Trocamos mais um beijo, deixando que nossos corpos se recuperassem.

_**E eu gostaria de poder deitar ao seu lado**_

_**Quando o dia acabasse**_

_**E acordar com seu rosto sob o sol da manhã**_

_**Mas como tudo que eu já conheci**_

_**Você vai embora um dia**_

_**Então vou passar minha vida inteira escondendo meu coração**_

_**E não posso passar minha vida inteira escondendo meu coração**_

Nós nos vestimos e tentamos nos ajeitar, olhando o relógio. Tínhamos minutos, apenas minutos.

Trocamos um abraço longo e silencioso, beijando-nos pela última vez.

Eu me sentei na minha cadeira, Bella na dela.

E logo a guarda chegou, a levando para longe de mim.

_Para sempre_.

**Bella POV.**

Meu coração batia de forma acelerada enquanto eu seguia para o local onde seria executada. Adentrei o local branco demais, apenas com uma maca ao lado e uma ferramenta de instrumentos logo ao lado. O médico já estava ali, mas eu não o olhei.

Fui colocada na maca e meus pulsos foram amarrados, assim como meus tornozelos. Eu olhei para o lado, apenas para ver um vidro, com várias testemunhas me assistindo.

De acordo com Rose, a primeira injeção era para me induzir ao coma, depois haveria mais duas: uma paralisaria meu diafragma e meus pulmões, enquanto a última pararia meu coração.

Eu fitava as testemunhas enquanto eles preparam tudo.

Não demorou muito para eu sentir a picada.

E ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos começavam a se fechar, a porta das testemunhas foi aberta e alguém muito conhecido por mim adentrou o local.

Edward.

Seus olhos verdes foram as últimas coisas que eu vi antes de me entregar à escuridão.

* * *

N/A: E aí, gente?

Não vou falar muito, porque senão acabado falando coisa demais, rs.

Mas... então? Será que o Edward vai fazer alguma coisa para impedir a morte da Bella?

O que vocês acham? Cruzem os dedinhos, confiem em mim, e eu prometo que amanhã vocês ficarão sabendo.

Besos


	14. Epílogo

Os passos eram apressados e diante da rua silenciosa, os saltos faziam barulho contra o assoalho. Sua cabeça estava baixa, os cabelos presos em um coque. Sua roupa não era uma que chamava muito a atenção: _jeans_, uma camiseta e um sobretudo por cima.

Mais do suficiente para ela.

A morena virou a rua e entrou em um local praticamente escuro, iluminado apenas por um abajur.

- Você demorou. – Uma outra voz acusou, parecendo nervosa e ansiosa. – Precisamos ser rápidas, ninguém pode desconfiar.

- Desculpe – disse a morena, apressada. – Vi um carro de polícia, tive que me esconder durante um tempo.

- Você está segura – murmurou. – Eles acham que você está morta.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, ambas tentando acalmar a respiração.

- Como iremos fazer agora? – A morena tornou a perguntar, mais calma.

- Vamos te arrumar primeiro, depois partiremos para outro lugar.

A loira puxou a morena até uma cadeira e a colocou ali, ajeitando seu coque e colocando uma meia por cima, de modo que ficasse bem apertado. Por fim, pegou uma peruca loira, jogando por cima da cabeça dela e a ajeitando.

- Parece real. – A ex-morena disse, olhando-se em um pequeno espelho quebrado.

- Custou o suficiente para parecer bem real – sorriu um pouco. – Pronta?

Quando a outra assentiu, as duas se levantaram e deixaram o local.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem a outro lugar, um pouco mais arrumado. Um homem alto e moreno as esperava e apenas entregou uma bolsa, sem dizer nada.

- Ele vai te acompanhar até o lugar necessário – sussurrou a loira. – Depois... darei um jeito de entrar em contato sem chamar a atenção.

- Obrigada por tudo. – A ex-morena a abraçou forte. – Não tenho palavras para descrever o quão grata eu estou.

- Não agradeça ainda – disse. – Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

- Eu sei.

O homem só observava as duas se despedirem. Pouco depois, ele e a ex-morena deixaram o local, e a loira suspirou.

- Eu espero que as coisas deem certo.

Alguns minutos depois, a nova loira adentrava uma casa bonita e espaçosa.

Era hora de começar uma nova vida. Uma nova vida em busca da liberdade, em busca de sua verdadeira felicidade.

* * *

N/A: Surpresas?

Antes que se matem com esse epílogo pequeno e com mais perguntas do que anteriormente - ao menos eu acho -, peço que respirem, porque _Guilty_ tem continuação! :D

Já está postada e o nome dela é _Freedom_. Vocês podem ter acesso ao prólogo dela no meu perfil. Ela está a espera de vocês ;)

Obrigada por todo esse carinho aqui, espero todas vocês lá na continuação.

Besos ;*


End file.
